Now and Then
by GibbsGirl219
Summary: Twenty years ago, at Harvard Law, they fell in love. Now Annalise is afraid she has put Eve's life in danger. Two stories I turned into one narrative. Now and Then...
1. Chapter 1

_Then: Harvard Law School, 1996_

"Objection! Leading! Your honor, Ms. Harkness is simply trying to antagonize my client, not get to the truth of this case. Due respect, she can ask the questions or answer them, but not both."

"Overruled. Continue, Ms. Harkness."

Annalise carefully contained her expression, not allowing her face to betray her exhilaration with a smile.

"Charming, Ms. Rothlo." She turned back to the stand and felt the world fall away as she focused on her task, on getting her verdict in this mock trial and keeping her place at the head of the class.

"She's charming," Annalise continued, gesturing towards but not looking at Eve, keeping her eyes locked with those of the "defendant" she was "prosecuting".

"Charming and very...feminine. Is that why you chose her to represent you? So we would all think that you couldn't possibly be guilty of rape and murder. This pretty little white woman wouldn't represent a black man who is a rapist and a murderer. Is that right?"

"What was the question?" he asked cooly, shifting on the stand and glancing at the defense table.

"Objection! " Eve said yet again, this time incredulous. "Your honor, she's..."

Their professor, and judge for this exercise, stared at Eve a moment, looking amused.

"Indeed, she is," he agreed, watching Eve's cheeks flame.

"Ms. Harkness."

Annalise locked her nerves down just as she had done with the smirk that threatened her earlier.

"Yes, your honor?"

"You can compliment or insult or flirt with Ms. Rothlo later, on your own time. There is no jury here and I am sure you didn't mean to imply that I would let race affect my decision in this case. Let's get back to trying the defendant, shall we?"

Annalise's mouth was hanging open.

"I wasn't...Your honor, she-" Annalise turned to see Eve blushing behind her, studying her expensive shoes.

"Ms. Harkness. Please continue with your cross and keep the questions relevant to the defendant, not his attorney, no matter how pretty she may be."

Annalise heard her classmates snicker and instinctively held her head higher. She couldn't believe what was happening. And Rothlo still wasn't looking at her. She directed her gaze back to the defendant and trained her shark eyes on him.

"Let's discuss your alibi for the night of April 14, the night Ms. Brandt was brutally raped and murdered. Where do you claim you were on April 14?"

Annalise took deep breaths and regained her composure as she listened to her classmate on the stand, relating the alibi used in this case. She almost felt bad for him as she leveled her iciest glare directly at him, ready to go in for the kill and get the hell out of here.

"Annalise! Wait!"

Annalise sighed. She had hoped to get out of here and to the bar without speaking to anyone. Let alone _her_.

She had noticed Eve Rothlo on the first day of class at Harvard law. She was quiet but seemed very confident, intelligent, always paying attention and always ready with an answer in class. Annalise knew that the tall young woman held the #2 spot in their year but didn't know how closely she trailed by, so she had been especially nervous about going up against her in this mock trial. It turned out the two were quite close to evenly matched. It had been fun, playing with her. _Wait, what_?

She didn't have time to think further on the matter because the woman herself had caught up with her.

"What is it, Rothlo?"

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Eve stepped into her space, making Annalise take a step back at both her advance and her tone.

"You _humiliated_ me in front of everyone. And you won. Happy?"

"I'm not apologizing for beating you, if that's what you're asking me for. And thanks for the congratulations. You're a class act, Rothlo. I need a drink. Excuse me."

Annalise turned and began to walk away, her eyes closing as she heard the heels clicking behind her.

"Okay. You're right. Congratulations. I'm sorry, I'm not used to-"

"Losing?" Annalise turned and supplied the word with a small smile, relieved when the corners of Eve's mouth quirked up as well.

"Well, yes, now that you mention it. Again."

"I'm not going to-"

"Apologize," Eve finished. "I know. I'm not asking you to. Jesus."

"Okay, Rothlo, as much fun as this was-"

"Eve," the slender brunette interrupted.

Annalise raised an eyebrow.

"Call me 'Eve'. Please."

"Eve." Annalise liked making the sound, liked watching the young woman's smile upon hearing it fall from her lips.

 _Now: Law office of Annalise Keating, 2016_

"Eve."

Bonnie had walked into her office without knocking. Annalise struggled to contain her temper.

"Tell her I'll call her back."

"No..."

Annalise looked up and took in the blonde's face, following her wide eyes down to the iPad in her hands as she marched over and placed it in Annalise's lap. Annalise looked at the email Bonnie had opened for her. It was from Phillip. Apparently he had gotten her personal email address. She pressed play on the video, swallowing hard as she saw herself kissing Eve goodbye on her front porch. She stood instinctively and watched the rest before she shuddered and dropped the iPad.

"I have to go. I have to go. Bonnie. Get Connor in here and have him call Oliver in, too."

"He won't like that. He doesn't like Oliver working here."

"Do I look like I give a damn what that boy likes? What? What. Is. It? Are you jealous of her?"

"No!" Bonnie protested, just a little too loudly.

Annalise shook her head as she shrugged her coat onto her shoulders and grabbed her purse.

"I'm leaving. Call me when Oliver is here. And tell him I'm paying him for this one. It's personal."

"Okay, I'll-"

Bonnie watched as her boss and mentor strode to the front door and left without another word.

"...tell him." Bonnie finished with a sigh.

Annalise got in her car and tried to stop her shallow breathing, forcing air into her lungs. She clicked her seatbelt and connected her phone to the car's console.

"Call Nate," she commanded. The phone obeyed and she had a quick conversation with her other lover. She told him what she needed.

"You need two."

"Just one, Nate."

"No, Annalise. Two or nothing. Promise me."

"Fine. Fine, two. I'll see you in ten minutes."

She hung up.

"Call Eve."

The phone rang and rang, her anxiety increasing as she realized Eve wasn't answering.

"Call Eve at work."

"Law offices of-"

"Eve Rothlo, now."

"May I ask what this is in reference to?"

"This is Annalise Keating and I need to-"

"Oh! Just a minute, Ms. Keating. I'll find her for you."

"Thank you."

Several minutes went by. Annalise drove towards the police precinct and cursed colorfully while she waited

"Ms. Keating?"

"Yes! Yes? Do you have her?"

"No, ma'am. It looks like she is in court right now. She isn't answering her cell phone but that makes sense if she's at trial."

"Dammit," Annalise sighed, banging her hands on the steering wheel.

"Is there a message if she calls?"

"Yeah. Yes. Tell her I...tell her to stay put. Don't leave the courthouse. Not for a second. And tell her I'm on my way. If anyone else calls, tell them she's gone on vacation for the week. Clear her schedule. Got it?"

"Yes, Ms. Keating, but-."

 _Click._

Annalise hung up. _Fuck. Where are you, Eve?_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First, sorry about the formatting in the first chapter. Trying to fix it. Hope you guys like this, feel free to let me know and share any ideas or requests with me and I'll try to work them in. Wrote these chapters quickly so I figured I would post before I lose my nerve or my muse. Thanks for reading!

 _Then: Harvard, 1996_

"Well, I guess you aren't going to offer me a consolation prize," Eve said hesitantly.

Annalise just stared at her until a gentle, musical laugh reached her ears.

"A drink?" Eve said.

Annalise nodded and turned her head to conceal the quick smile that seemed to catch her off guard around Rothlo. Around _Eve_.

"Come on, then."

Annalise smiled to herself as she saw the brunette bite her lip and duck her head shyly as she followed her towards the exit.

Ten minutes later, they had walked to a dive bar that was close to campus but not too popular. They both ordered straight vodkas and found a small table to sit at. They discussed their next assignment before returning to the subject of the mock trial and their asshole professor/'judge'.

"He's a racist and a homophobe, so I figured they might cancel each other out today."

"I don't think it is exactly the same thing. My skin is black all the time. I can't hide it."

Eve sighed softly.

"And I am gay. All the time. I won't hide it. And he knows it. That's what today was about. I just wanted to know if you knew and that's why..."

"That's why what?" Annalise was losing patience. "You think I targeted you today? Because you like women?"

"You definitely targeted me. I just wasn't sure why."

"It's certainly not because you like women instead of men, that just makes you smarter than me," Annalise laughed.

Eve caught her meaning immediately and tried not to wince.

"Then why? You didn't need it to win, clearly."

"I'm more comfortable on the defense's side, to be honest."

"You didn't answer my question."

"And you didn't answer mine."

Eve looked at her sharply.

"Did you ask one?"

"You sound like we are in court, Eve," Annalise teased.

Eve blushed a little at that and rolled her eyes. Annalise waited for her full attention. It didn't take long.

"I was going to ask why you always borrow my pencils in class."

Eve looked suddenly uncomfortable.

"What? I mean, to write notes with. I'm forgetful."

"I doubt that," Annalise smirked. "You asked again on Friday and I lent you one but I saw that you had a whole bunch of freshly sharpened pencils in your binder."

Annalise paused for dramatic effect.

"So, Eve, what's up with that?"

"Oh man," Eve laughed. "You've been playing me. For what? Mock court today?"

"No," Annalise smiled. "I didn't know who I was up against until a couple of days ago. Been preparing twice as much ever since."

Eve smiled at the compliment.

"Why then?"

"Why did you ask _me_?"

Eve rolled her eyes again, buying time.

"Okay. First of all, I think you know why and just want me to say it. Secondly, I just wanted to talk to you, okay? You're not exactly the most approachable person."

"Is that so?" Annalise smirked.

"You are full of questions, aren't you?"

"About you? Yes." Annalise smiled. "And to answer yours, I wasn't targeting you for any other reason than you're smart and that's...threatening and also motivating."

"Ohhhh," Eve nodded as it clicked in her head, "you're number one, aren't you?"

Annalise nodded.

"You didn't know?"

"No," Eve shook her head, "I knew one student was ahead of me but I didn't look at who it was. I compete with myself and my opposing counsel and that's all."

"Damn, girl. Well, I'll drink to that," Annalise laughed and got up to order them two more vodkas.

 _Now: 2016_

"Annalise!"

"Eve!"

God, it was good to see her. Flesh and blood and alive.

"Eve. Thank god."

They forgot where they were for a moment, pressing their foreheads together in the halls of a New York court.

"What is it? Did something happen to Bonnie?" Eve was visibly bracing herself now, one hand smoothing Annalise's wig and the other grasping her elbow.

"No. No. It's not Bonnie. We have to go. Now. Hang on."

Annalise shook Eve off and marched down the hall until she found a bailiff.

"I need you to clear that women's restroom."

"What?"

He looked at her with a squinty glare.

"My name is Annalise Keating, I'm here with another attorney, Eve Rothlo." She pointed to the thin woman approaching them rapidly.

"There's been a credible threat to her life and I need you to clear that bathroom. Please."

"Yes ma'am."

He hopped up and charged into the third floor ladies' room, one hand on his gun.

"What the fuck is going on, Annalise?"

"New York has given you a potty mouth, Eve."

"You know I got that at Harvard. Now, as great as it is to see you, what the hell is going on? Why are you here? Why did my assistant clear my schedule and make me stay in this godforsaken municipal building, an hour after court ended for the day?"

"Just wait, please. One moment."

Eve sighed and ran a hand through her long dark hair, staying obediently, as always.

"You're clear," the bailiff announced, holding the door for the two women.

"Thank you so much," Annalise smiled as she pushed Eve through the bathroom door ahead of her. "Now do me a favor, make sure nobody comes in behind us and then forget you ever saw us. Okay?"

"Okay," he shrugged before departing, "Good luck."

"What the hell is going on?" Eve made little noises of protest as Annalise moved her, backing her into the area near the sinks.

"Annalise? You're shaking. What is it? Is somebody dead? Is Nate okay?"

"Nate is fine. We are all fine and it's going to stay that way."

At the mention of Nate, Annalise remembered what he had given her before she left Philadelphia for New York at a high rate of speed. She pulled the smaller one from the bag.

"Here, put this on."

Eve stared at her for a moment, watching an unusual expression play out over Annalise's face: fear. Annalise was afraid and panicked and it scared Eve to death. The tall, slim, brunette folded her arms stubbornly and locked eyes with the woman she had never stopped loving, even when she hated her.

"Tell me."

Annalise sighed. Eve, always so kind and easygoing, was going to be difficult about this? _Great_.

"Here," she said, handing over her phone and slipping a bulletproof vest over Eve's left shoulder.

Eve complied as she entered Annalise's passcode.

"My email."

Annalise fastened the Kevlar vest, running her hands over it to make sure it was tight enough on Eve's small frame. She watched Eve's face carefully as she tapped to open the video and pressed 'play'.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Phillip, Caleb and Catherine's brother, he sent me that."

"Oh my god. Annalise! You should have gone to the police!"

"Where do you think I got these vests?"

"Nate?"

"Yeah. He's worried about you. Remind me to call him from the road."

"I highly doubt it is me he is worried about," Eve said wryly.

"Not now," Annalise sighed.

"Sorry," Eve winced, "I didn't mean-"

"Yes, you did. And that's okay. I just can't right now, Eve. I need you to be safe."

"Why do you think I'm the target? It could be you. I want you to wear a vest, too."

Annalise sighed.

"You are the target because he sent me that email, knowing what it would do to me. He knows about _you_. He knows my weakness, how I _feel_ about you _._ I am not going to let this happen again. Sam is dead because of me, Eve. And I won't let anything happen to you, too, okay? Just, please. Come with me."

"Deep breaths, Annalise. Breathe. Everything is going to be fine."

Eve bit her lip. She wanted to talk, her brain was moving quickly through the words that had tumbled from Annalise's lips. She knew she had to stay calm for her.

"Annalise. Here, take your coat off and we can put your vest on."

Eve held it out for her to slip into it.

"If Nate asks, I wore it the whole way here. Understand?"

"Yes, boss," Eve smirked, sliding a hand between the heavy vest and Annalise's thin blouse and warm skin. The shorter woman seemed to relax a slight bit under her touch.

"If you made all of this up and you just have some Kevlar fantasy, that would be fine with me," Eve teased.

"Maybe later. By the way, It's good to see you, too. And you look hot in your court clothes," Annalise whispered as she reached up to place a firm kiss on Eve's lips, knowing it would make the other woman happy and ensure some cooperation.

"Now let's go."

 _Then: Harvard. 1996_.

Eve and Annalise were on their third drink, relaxed and happy, sparring verbally, flirting mildly but consistently. She made Annalise laugh, and that was a talent few people possessed.

"So where overseas did you live?"

"How did you know?" Eve asked.

"Your accent. It's very subtle but the more you drink the more it comes out."

Eve laughed.

"My father was stationed in Europe for most of my childhood. I lived all over the place but mostly Brussels."

"Wow."

"How about you? Let me guess. You hide it well but you're from the south. And you are probably either the oldest or smartest child in your family, if not both."

"Well look at you, Sherlock!"

They giggled, the vodka warming them.

"Annalise-"

"I'm not gay, Eve," she leveled at her.

The slim brunette sat up straight at that, putting more distance between them.

"I know, you sort of made that clear," she said quietly.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant... Listen, I don't know what I am exactly or what is wrong with me. I know that I like you, though."

"You do?" Eve bit her lip again nervously and Annalise knew for sure that she had no idea how sexy she looked when she did that. Unless she did know and was doing it on purpose.

"Of course I do. I would be crazy not to. We have...chemistry. Right? Do you feel it or am I crazy?"

"You're definitely crazy but we also have tons of chemistry. Let's be friends, for now. How does that sound? Get to know each other a bit more?"

Annalise tried not to look disappointed but guessed that she failed based on the amusement Eve was not even trying to conceal.

"Deal," she said, extending her hand.

"Deal," Eve agreed, shaking on it, ignoring the sparks that shot up her arm at the contact.

 _Now: 2016_

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes!"

"No."

"Eve. Just until we get on the road. Please? For me?"

"Ugh. Fine. This is crazy, you know that, right?" Eve sighed but aquiesced, climbing into Annalise's backseat and lying down, allowing herself to be covered by a blanket.

"Okay. Time to go," Annalise shut their doors and carefully navigated the parking garage, relieved that Eve was finally with her. She felt calmer, more in control. She drove for twenty minutes before she crossed the bridge and pulled over at the second rest stop.

"Are we at my apartment?" Eve's voice was muffled through the blanket over her.

"No. We can't go back there right now. Too dangerous."

"But I need-"

"I have things for you, Eve. It's not forever. Just a couple days while we find him. You can come out now."

Eve's head popped up in the rear view mirror.

"Holy shit, are we in New Jersey?"

"Yes, now get in the front seat."

"So bossy today," Eve grumbled, climbing into the front and buckling her seatbelt.

"You like it."

"I fucking hate New Jersey," Eve whined, ignoring her lover's flirtation.

"Are you hungry, babe?" Annalise asked, running a hand down the side of Eve's face, resting her thumb on the brunette's incredible cheekbones.

"No, I'm too stressed to eat."

Annalise nodded and dropped her hand as well as her gaze to her lap. Eve usually loved it when she called her by any term of endearment but apparently that wasn't going to cut it today. Fair enough.

"I'm sorry. All I do is walk in and out of your life and mess things up."

"That is not all you do and you know it. Also, it is an easy problem to fix."

Eve was rewarded with brief eye contact.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Just don't leave this time, maybe. If that's what you-"

"You know it's what I want. I hope you know that, Eve."

Eve's smile reached her eyes this time.

"Actually, I am a little bit hungry," she said, leaning over and gently biting Annalise's bottom lip.

"Ow. Brat!" Annalise chided, but she smiled.

In truth, Eve wasn't very hungry, but she knew it would please Annalise and reassure her if she saw Eve eat something. She had always worried about little things like that and Eve found it sweet.

"You should call Nate," Eve said softly. "Let him know you're okay. Then we can eat."

Annalise sighed softly.

"Call Nate," she said to her phone, always gratified when it followed her commands.

"Annalise? You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. We're both fine. Eve is here with me."

"Hi Nate!" Eve said a little too sweetly, making Annalise smile and shake her head.

"Hi Eve, I'm glad you're okay. What's the plan?"

"I'm taking her somewhere safe," Annalise responded.

"Somewhere safe," Nate repeated.

"Yes."

"Got it. Try to return my texts so I don't worry. I'll keep everything light and surface so it looks normal."

"Can you go check on Bonnie and the kids at my house after work?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, Nate."

"Thanks, Nate," Eve echoed. "She looks hot in Kevlar, by the way!"

Nate laughed.

"I'm sure she does. Anytime. You'd better be wearing yours, too, woman. Stay safe, please, and keep in touch."

Annalise confirmed that they would and hung up, turning to Eve.

"Okay, _woman."_

They both laughed at her imitation of Nate's deep voice. "Now let's feed you before we go so you aren't cranky the whole time."

"I'm not a child, Annalise. Where are we going, anyway?"

"Somewhere s-"

"Safe. Yes. Where?"

"You'll see. Come on."

They ate in a comfortably anonymous chain restaurant until Annalise's phone went off.

"I'll be right back."

"Don't leave!"

Annalise pulled up short at Eve's sharp, scared tone.

"I'm just going outside for a sec-"

"I'll go with you!"

Annalise sighed and picked up her phone, sitting back down.

"Frank? Just come in and sit with us a second."

She hung up.

"Frank?"

"I needed him to pick up some things for us."

Eve nodded as the man entered, scanning the restaurant before slowly walking over to their table.

"Your car is clear. No bugs, no trackers. Here."

He handed her a large duffel bag as well as a smaller carry on piece.

"Were you able to get...everything I asked for?"

Frank caught her slight hesitation, her head slightly inclined towards Eve's, her eyes locked on his.

"It's all there."

They nodded at one another slightly.

"Eve. Here's a burner phone. My number is in it. Text me every hour until you get to-"

"Frank," Annalise interrupted him.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. I mean it."

Frank nodded, understanding, and stood to leave.

"Frank bought us underwear? That's just gross."

"Stop looking through there," Annalise said, smacking Eve lightly on her hand and zipping the bag shut.

They made their way back to the car, Annalise declining Eve's offer to drive, seeing her ploy immediately. Annalise knew Eve was getting frustrated again and aimed to distract her.

"Your assistant."

Eve looked at her, buckling her seatbelt in the passenger seat.

"What about her?"

"She knows about us?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Interesting response. Neither a confirmation nor a denial. You're such a _lawyer_."

"You're the only person I know who says that and means it as a compliment," Eve laughed.

"When she heard my name she immediately agreed to get in touch with you."

"Oh, that. You're on my breakthrough list. She knows that if certain people call, she is to get ahold of me immediately."

Annalise nodded.

"But yeah, she probably knows. She wrote 'Have fun with AK!" on the note that my paralegal brought me in court."

Both women laughed.

"Frank didn't buy your underwear," Annalise confessed, "Although you may wish he had, he's definitely seen more women's underwear than I have."

Eve bit her lip and looked over at Annalise.

"You stopped at the mall on the way to save my life?"

"No," Annalise shook her head with a smile.

Eve looked at her, her brown eyes curious and shining.

"I bought you some things. To have at my house. They were in my closet anyway, so I had Frank bring them."

"That is so sweet of you, Annie."

Annalise laughed and looked up, almost losing her breath at the beauty of the woman beside her. If they hadn't been running away from a psychopath, it would have been a nice day. She had Eve and they were safe for now and that's all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:_** Hi! Thanks to all who left feedback, it is definitely encouraging! This chapter is all set in the present (Now) and I'm working on a Then chapter. Thanks for reading and let me know what you like or dislike, prompts welcome!

* * *

 _Now: 2016_

Eve woke up, grimacing as she stretched in the front seat of the car. She rubbed her face and looked around.

"Eve."

"Is it morning? What day is it? Still Tuesday?"

"It's 3pm. Wednesday. You haven't been taking care of yourself," Annalise said tightly, clearly displeased.

"What?"

"You've been asleep for almost ten hours. Since Virginia. I kept checking if you were breathing. Obviously you needed the rest. What's going on, Eve?"

"I'm fine," Eve sighed, reaching for her water bottle.

"I was just tired. This is stressful, you know?"

"I'm sorry that I bring so much stress into your life. Maybe you should-"

"Annalise!"

"What?"

Eve glanced at the green highway exit sign again.

"I know where we're going now. Did you...Do they know we are coming?"

"Not yet," Annalise replied with a sigh.

"You could have asked me, you know. I am a grown woman and I might have an opinion or an idea of my own. And knock off that other bullshit. You're in my life because I want it that way. I'm a big girl. My eyes are wide open. So just stop it. Okay?"

Annalise pulled the car over, sensing that Eve was near tears.

"Okay. Calm down," she said quietly, putting her hand over Eve's pale one.

"Don't tell me to c-"

"Please don't be angry with me, Eve. I'm just doing everything I can think of to keep you safe. You're too important to me. I lived through Sam's death but I can't survive yours, too. Alright?"

Eve swallowed hard at that, keeping her gaze on the floor.

"Alright," she said quietly, squeezing Annalise's hand back.

"You ready for this?"

"Me? Pshhht. I was born ready!" Eve insisted.

"Remember that time we were two hours late to Al's?"

Annalise offered an olive branch in the form of a shared memory. Both women laughed and the mood in the car lightened almost visibly.

"If I recall correctly, I think that was your fault, Annie. I was ready to go and then you ruined my makeup and got my dress all wrinkled."

"That was _your_ fault. You looked way to beautiful to take out.

Had to mark my territory a little first."

"Oh my god, I forgot about the hickeys!" Eve crowed.

Annalise blushed deeply, her skin glowing with the happy memories.

"There were no hickeys," she asserted.

"Annalise! There most certainly were. You're incorrigible!"

"You've called me worse."

"I didn't say I didn't like it."

They laughed again and got out of the car to stretch and switch places, Eve driving the last leg so that Annalise could close her eyes and get a few hours of rest.

* * *

 _Six hours later:_

"Oh my Lord! Anna Mae? Who else you got out there?"

Ophelia Harkness stepped off her porch, squinting through the dark Memphis night at her daughter's car.

"Ready or not..." Annalise said teasingly.

"Here we come!" Eve added with a grin, opening the driver's side door.

"EVIE? Is that you?! Come here to Mama, girl. Look. At. You! Skinny as ever! You look just the same."

"As do you, Mrs. Harkness. How are you?"

"You call me Mama or Ophelia, and you know that. I know you know that. It may have been awhile but looks like nothing has changed. Oh, Anna Mae!" Ophelia broke off to hug her daughter.

"Did you bring this little girl down here for me to fatten her up?"

"Yes, Mama. I'm sorry I didn't call ahead..."

"It's your home! You don't have to call! I'm so happy y'all are here. Come on in. Are you hungry? I'll fix y'all a snack and then you gonna tell Mama what's wrong."

Ophelia turned and walked inside, making a beeline for the kitchen.

"No flies on her," Annalise said dryly.

"I'm glad we are here," Eve said reassuringly, knowing this had to be hard for Annalise, knowing she did this for her.

"You are?"

"Well I would prefer not to be stalked and have my life threatened, of course. But I would also prefer being with you anywhere to being at home without you."

The tall woman smiled sincerely, showing she wasn't asking for anything, and headed for the screen door.

"Eve. Wait."

"What is it?" She asked, turning to face Annalise, putting a hand discreetly on her lover's hip.

"I love you," Annalise whispered, "I just...wanted to say so before we go in there."

"I love you, too," Eve smiled wide, her eyes beginning to well.

"Yeah?"

"Always," Eve said reassuringly, "Now come on. I have to pee and I want to see if there is any cobbler! I'm starving!"

Annalise laughed. Eve was hungry which meant she was happy, and that was good. Annalise was worried she would be nervous about coming back here, which is why she hadn't told her of their destination sooner.

"Go on in and find Mama in the kitchen. I'll get our bags."

Eve nodded and complied, the screen door banging shut behind her.

* * *

The women all met in the kitchen and Annalise rested her palms on the counter, thanking a god she no longer believed in for their safe delivery.

"Where's your husband?" Annalise asked her mother.

Ophelia narrowed her eyes slightly and Eve deliberately kept her gaze focused on the container she was opening, smiling delightedly at the contents.

"Your father will sleep somewhere else. I already tex-message him."

"Oh. Well. Thank you, Mama. But...can you ask him to come over. Please?"

Her mother raised an eyebrow but remained silent, giving her daughter a long look before she nodded while simultaneously snaking her arm out and smacking Eve's hand with the wooden spoon she constantly wielded, a comforting reminder of Anna Mae's childhood.

"Ow!" Eve gasped, more in surprise than pain.

"Child, get away from that cold peach cobbler! Sit down and let me heat it up proper for you."

Eve grinned and sat down in the breakfast nook as Ophelia placed two empty bowls on the table and pushed Annalise towards one.

Annalise glanced at her mother's back and then took Eve's hand and rubbed the red spot left by the spoon, apologizing with her eyes. Eve simply smiled and shook her head.

"Thank you, Mama," Annalise said, exhausted and almost teary with relief.

 _Home. Safe. Mama. Eve._

They ate all of Ophelia's famous cobbler, much to the older woman's satisfaction. They heard the screen door bang shut.

"That will be your father now."

"Mama, why don't you take Eve upstairs to fix our room."

There was a long silence and Annalise held her mother's gaze.

"Are you sure, Annie? I can-"

"Eve. Go. Please."

The brunette nodded and headed for the stairs, pausing to squeeze Annalise's hand encouragingly.

* * *

"You bring trouble home with you? Your mama told me to get here double quick."

Annalise swallowed at her father's opening words, watching him carefully, the night inky and black behind him.

"Hello to you, too. I'm..." Annalise gritted her teeth.

"I'm sorry to ask," she continued, "I just need your help."

"You ain't needed my help since you were this high, Anna Mae," her father said, his hand gesturing low to the ground.

"Annalise," she corrected quietly.

"Riiiiiight," he said slowly.

"Daddy, I-"

Her voice broke and her father's head snapped upwards. She hadn't said that word in decades. _Daddy._

"If you can do this for me, I'll forgive you for...for everything. I just-I need-"

"I didn't ask for your forgiveness, little girl."

Annalise stilled, her eyes darkening.

"What?" she spat dangerously.

"Simmer, child. I ain't asked for your forgiveness. 'Cause I don't deserve it. Okay? Now tell me what you need and it's done."

The two locked eyes for a long moment before Annalise glanced towards the stairs, her old reflexes kicking in as she listened intently for any sign of Eve or Mama. They were laughing and the sound made Annalise and her father smile, identical mouths quirking up, before their faces grew sober again.

"Here," she said, reaching into one of the bags Frank had brought her. "You might have to use this."

Her father accepted the gun calmly.

"Hmm. Let's go talk on the porch, Miss Anna _lise."_

* * *

Eve and Ophelia worked together, swiftly making the bed with fresh sheets.

"So. Evie. Her husband's dead. She doesn't seem too broke up over it. Are y'all...together again? Or still? You can tell Mama."

Eve blushed.

"What?" Ophelia asked. "You don't think I know? I knew twenty years ago when she brought you home from Harvard and I know now. I'm old, not blind."

"I don't...I don't know what we are, exactly."

"But you love her," Ophelia prompted.

"Oh yeah, I love her," Eve confirmed.

"She treating you right?"

"Mmmhmm. You're...okay with the idea? Of us?"

"Evie. I see the way she looks at you. I don't think there is any choice in this. I know she can be hard sometimes. It's not her fault. That's my fault, you hear?"

Eve paused for a beat before answering.

"It wasn't your fault, Ophelia. Men like him...they always find a way to get what they want," Eve said quietly, wrapping her arms around herself as a chill ran through her.

The older woman stood up straight in surprise. A heavy silence passed, storm clouds so thick in the air that you could almost taste them heavy on your tongue, before she spoke.

"She tells you everything, huh?"

"I don't think even God himself knows everything about our Annie," Eve smiled kindly, finally earning a smile in return.

"You're a good girl, Eve. Stick with it, right? And you call me if she needs a talkin' to."

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright then. Oh! Y'all can get married now, praise Obama! You think you might like to get married?"

"I don't know what the future holds, Ophelia. If I should get that lucky, you'll be the first to know, I promise."

Ophelia gave her an appraising look and Eve blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners gone to? You must be tired. Let me get you some fresh towels."

"Thank you, Ophelia."

Ophelia snapped the dishrag she kept in her apron at the younger woman.

"You relax now. I'll send her up when she's done talking to her Daddy. You both look exhausted. Don't lawyers ever take days off?"

Eve laughed and obeyed Annalise's mother, suddenly feeling every inch of the miles they had traveled to get here, every anxiety about their safety, about Annalise. She reached for the words tumbling through her mind, pulling apart her lover's sentences. _What really happened to Sam? Oh, Annalise. You're not the only one with secrets._

Eve slipped into the bed, smiling at the old posters on the wall. She could hear Annalise and her father talking downstairs but couldn't make out what they were saying. She tried to stay awake but after fifteen minutes, as their voices grew more distant, she felt herself being pulled into sleep. She hastily scribbled a note and placed it on Annalise's pillow.

* * *

 _Philadelphia:_

Nate stepped out of the shower and grabbed his ringing phone.

"Yeah?"

"Nate?"

"Who's this?"

"It's Bonnie."

"Hey, Bonnie. Everything okay?"

"No. I can't get Annalise. She texted Frank that they arrived but isn't picking up now."

"What's going on?"

"We got a fix on Phillip."

"We?"

"Well, Oliver did. Phillip is on the move. Looks like he is in Deleware. He's heading south, Nate. What do we do?"

"You don't do anything. You sit tight."

"And you?"

"I'm going to the airport."

"Isn't she going to be mad? She's with... I mean, is that a good idea?"

"I don't give a shit, Bonnie. I'm getting ready now. You call me if there is anything else, okay? And you all lock the doors and stay there tonight. No exceptions. Nobody goes out. Got it?"

"Okay but-"

Nate hung up the phone and dressed quickly as he dialed Eve and Annalise alternately, his mouth setting into a grim line when he was unable to get a response from either woman.

He picked up his go bag and slung it over his shoulder. _She's gonna be so pissed._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is a "Then" chapter. The next chapter I upload will be a longer one and we will have some Harvard-era Evalise and also find out what happens when Nate arrives in Memphis. Stay tuned for that soon and happy reading! Reviews always appreciated, you guys rule.**

* * *

 _Then:_

The two of them talked and laughed until last call at the bar and Eve had insisted on walking her home. Annalise had gone quiet and reflective as she realized she hadn't enjoyed herself like that in ages. The two women held hands on the walk, at Eve's easy initiation, only partially to steady themselves.

"This was fun," Eve said, her smile contagious.  
"It was," Annalise agreed. "Do you want to come in?"  
"Oh. Um. Actually, I'm gonna head home, but thank you for the invite. Another time, maybe?"  
Annalise was stunned into silence.  
"You look very disappointed for a straight girl," Eve teased.  
"I didn't say I was straight," Annalise countered.  
"True," Eve grinned. "I'll see you in class tomorrow? "  
"I'll bring extra pencils," Annalise shot back with a matching grin.

Eve leaned in close, thrilling at Annalise's sharp intake of breath. She averted her head at the very last minute to place a soft kiss on Annalise's cheek, laughing at the low groan this elicited from the smaller woman.  
"Goodnight," she said, her sweet tone tinged with mirth, taking a step back so as to be out of reach just as Annalise brought her arms up.  
"You are bad," Annalise hissed.  
Eve responded with a satisfied chuckle and tossed her hair over her shoulder as she walked down the hall, clearly confident that Annalise was watching her go.

"Ugh," Annalise groaned just replaying it in her head. She tossed and turned in her twin bed, gazing at the cracks in the ceiling of her shitty grad school apartment. She was frustrated and now irritated at being frustrated on such a good night. She had won in "court" today. She could barely bring herself to smile about that, consumed with thoughts of what came after. Of Eve. Eve was _fun_. Okay, so she was also gorgeous and smart and completely responsible for keeping Annalise awake tonight. Annalise wasn't exactly comfortable with how thoroughly interested she was in the brunette. She had no problem acknowledging that Eve was sexy. God, she was sexy. Especially when she bit her lip and smiled at Annalise as if she was someone _good_ ; someone worthy of that smile.

She propped herself up and reached into her nightstand for her vibrator. Clearly she was too worked up to sleep. She wondered if Eve was thinking of her as well, feeling something she usually fought her hardest against: hope.

* * *

Half a mile away, Eve was awake in her queen-sized bed, staring at her grey silk sheets.  
"I can hear you thinking all the way in my room. Why didn't you just fuck her?"  
Brendan, her roommate, was standing in the doorway to Eve's bedroom.  
"How do you even know...? Ugh. Because," Eve sighed and closed her eyes. "I actually like her, okay? Why are you skulking around at this hour, anyway?"  
"Holy shit, Evil. You aren't even kidding! You have a crush! That's SO CUTE! And I told you. Your pining is keeping me awake."  
She rolled her eyes as he guffawed obnoxiously.  
"Stop calling me that. And shut up, Brendan. I'm not pining."  
"Which chick is it? Do I know her? Do you have a picture?"  
"A girl from school. Uh no? What, you wanted me to say I need to take a picture for my creepy pervert roommate?"  
"Offense taken!" He shouted, still smirking.  
"Good," Eve muttered. "Now go to bed."

* * *

Eve was early to class the next morning, her stomach in knots from both her hangover and her excitement to see Annalise again. She brought an extra coffee and set it on the table in front of Annalise's usual seat. She worried that Annalise regretted the night before, maybe had some straight girl guilt and minimized the connection that had been so instant and electric between them. She didn't have to wonder long.

Annalise slid into her seat and immediately reached over and squeezed Eve's hand briefly under the table.

"Good morning, Eve."

"Morning. Brought you coffee. Helps with the hangover."

"Oh, I'm not hungover," Annalise said.

"Wow. I don't know whether to be impressed or alarmed by that," Eve raised an eyebrow and they both laughed.

"I could use the coffee anyway. I didn't sleep much last night. Thank you."

Eve bit her lip and tilted her head shyly.

"For the coffee or for the sleepless night?"

"Both," Annalise admitted.

"You're quite welcome."

Annalise wanted to kiss the smirk off of Eve's mouth right then and there but simply shook her head.

"So, can I borrow a pencil?" Eve said, opening her notebook.

As Annalise leaned down to retrieve one from her bag, Eve bent to whisper.

"I couldn't sleep either."

Annalise smiled and handed over the pencil, maintaining her grip on it for a moment after Eve attempted to take it. The playful push and pull lasted a moment before their professor strode into the room and everyone got serious, even the two young women with butterflies in their stomachs.

* * *

The pair quickly developed a routine, heading to the library after class each day to share their notes and to study and, of course, to flirt. It had only been a week but Annalise was increasingly frustrated at the way Eve Rothlo occupied her thoughts and even her dreams. The brunette continued to be friendly and even coquettish, yet she hadn't made a move, other than the innocent touches that seemed so natural to her. Annalise was beginning to doubt the other girl's interest. Eve was clearly out of her league. Yet every time she began to worry, Eve complimented her, made her laugh, or gave her one of those looks... It was driving her crazy.

Annalise was staring out the library window, watching the Friday afternoon sun high in the sky.  
"You're distracted and it's distracting me," Eve murmured without looking up.  
Annalise looked over at her appreciatively, her long hair in a high ponytail, a loose curl winding its way down her long neck, her focus on her book as she pushed her glasses up on her nose.  
"You look cute in your glasses."  
"Ugh. I hate them. Couldn't get my contacts in this morning, though."  
"Look up, Eve."  
Eve looked up questioningly, her mind still half in her case law.  
 _Beautiful_ , Annalise thought.  
"Do you like me? Like... _like_ me?"  
Eve's face lit up in delight.  
"Really? You have to ask?"  
Annalise smiled a bit, hesitantly searching for the words to say.  
"I just...I've never...I don't want to be wrong here."  
"Come," Eve said simply, standing and extending her hand, leading Annalise to a quiet corner between the stacks of books.  
Annalise swallowed nervously but held Eve's gaze and waited.  
"You're not wrong, Annalise," she whispered, placing her hands on the other woman's hips.  
"Then why haven't we...?"  
"Because," Eve rolled her eyes with a smile, "I'm trying to be patient. I want to make sure you know what you want. And when you're sure-"  
"I'm sure," Annalise blurted, running her fingertips down the back of Eve's tee shirt, feeling her shiver at the touch.  
"In that case, would you like to go on a date with me? Tomorrow night?"  
"You want me," Annalise teased smugly, "I knew it."  
Eve responded by upping her game, pressing herself against Annalise's body and whispering in her ear.  
"I _do_ want you. And I know exactly how much you want me. Maybe I'll give you what you want. Maybe I'll make you beg me for it."  
Annalise's whole body was on fire and she struggled to regain her composure, marveling at how easily Eve could throw her off.  
"I don't beg," she said weakly.  
Eve laughed and placed a too-quick kiss on her lips before stepping out of their embrace.  
"Okay. I'm going home before we do things that will get us banned from this library. I'll see you tomorrow night. Oh, and Annalise? Trust me. You'll beg."  
Annalise was stunned into silence, a rare occurrence. She followed and watched Eve return to their table and pick up her books.  
"Hey Rothlo?"  
Eve turned in mock annoyance at the name.  
"Harkness?"  
"You really do look adorable in those glasses. See you tomorrow."  
Eve grinned and shook her head.  
"Tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, I lied. Alternating Now and Then chapters makes more sense right now. However, since I love you, I'm updating again today with a long chapter. Enjoy and review, if you please.**

* * *

 _Now_

Annalise heard her father shouting and she quickly followed the sound, finding him in the front yard, gun aimed at a large man who was lying face down on the ground.

"Nate?" Annalise squinted. "Oh hell... Daddy, it's okay. He's a friend. Let him up."

"He's armed."

"He's a cop, Daddy. Why don't you go take a break. We're okay for now."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

Her father nodded, heading inside, and she motioned Nate, now standing and brushing grass from his clothes, to the porch.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"I came for the warm welcome, obviously."

Annalise folded her arms impassively, not amused. Nate sighed.

"Bonnie called me. Philip is heading south. Oliver has been trying to throw him off your trail but we aren't sure what he knows. I couldn't reach you or Eve. I was worried."

"Bonnie, of course, "she sighed and shook her head. "We were exhausted from the drive. You didn't have to come."

"You think I don't know that? How is Eve?"

Annalise gave him a long, hard look.

"She's fine. Why?"

"Anna Mae? You going to invite your friend in or keep on actin' like you ain't been raised with manners?"

Nate smiled as Ophelia's voice carried through the screen door.

"We're coming, Mama."

Annalise was just about to introduce Nate to her parents when Eve came down the stairs, humming happily to herself. She stopped short when she saw their new guest.

"Nate?" She froze.

"Hey, woman. How's my lawyer?" he said warmly.

Eve shot a quick look at Annalise's impassive face before returning her gaze to Nate's chocolate brown eyes. He shook his head almost imperceptibly and Eve's posture relaxed.

"I'm fine, thanks. You?"

"I'm good. Was just in the neighborhood," he winked.

Eve returned his easy smile, her face dropping instantly at the cold look that Annalise gave the two of them.

After proper introductions were made, they indulged Ophelia's desire to feed them a snack before dinner. Annalise's mother admired both Nate's appetite and his muscled arms, making Eve laugh and Annalise sigh, embarrassed.

"Why don't we go for a walk? After those delicious biscuits and honey, I could use the exercise," Nate suggested.

"Pshhht. You single, Nathaniel? I got another daughter, you know," Ophelia said pointedly.

Nate laughed and Annalise rolled her eyes.

"Married, actually. But thank you, ma'am."

"Enough, Mama."

Annalise turned to Nate. "Just give me a minute to freshen up."

"Eve, come with us?" Nate suggested.

Eve looked at Annalise and then shook her head, the word "us" ringing in her ears.

"I think I'm going to lie down for a few minutes. You two go."

Eve left the table abruptly and headed upstairs.

Ophelia gave her daughter a hard look but remained silent, nodding at Annalise as she finally headed upstairs.

* * *

Annalise went to the bathroom. She smoothed her hair and looked at herself in the mirror, taking deep breaths to try to calm herself. She didn't like this situation one bit. It made her feel claustrophobic having all these people, the ones who really knew her, and all these feelings swirling about at once.

She walked down the hall and opened the closed door to her bedroom.

"You could knock."

Eve was sitting cross-legged on the floor with a bottle of Annalise's favorite vodka and a water glass.

"It's my room. Where did you get that?"

Eve took a sip, relished the burn.

"Your bag. Courtesy of Frank. I hope you don't mind me drinking your vodka. In your room. While you go for a walk with your boyfriend."

"Stop it, Eve. I didn't ask him to come here. Did you? I see the looks. I'm not an idiot. What's going on with you and Nate?"

"I think I'm the one who gets to ask that question. And no. I haven't talked to him since the drive down. I'm assuming whatever he's here for, it's bad news for me."

"What do you mean?"

"He's either here for Philip...or, worse, for you," Eve said morosely.

"According to GPS, Philip is heading south and Nate panicked, thanks to Bonnie. I'm not... Shit. Just come with us and we'll find out what's going on."

Eve kept her eyes down and shook head stubbornly. There was that 'us' again. Annalise had no patience for this mood of hers, especially right now.

"Fine, Eve. Sit here and cry into your vodka then."

"Seems to work for you," Eve muttered to the closing door.

* * *

Annalise and Nate walked to a park a few blocks away and sat on a bench. She had played here as a child, swung and slid and laughed. That was before the bad things happened and she stopped playing childish games.

"Are the kids holding up okay?"

"Kind of stir crazy but fine. Frank is so steady it's a little scary, so nothing new there. He's banging Castillo."

"Yeah. I don't care about that."

"Bonnie, on the other hand, is kind of a mess."

"That girl is always a mess and right now I'm not there to clean her up so she had better get a grip," Annalise sighed.

"There's one thing..."

"What?"

"The kids are worried about Wes. They tried to convince Oliver to hack his phone and laptop but he wouldn't do it without your go ahead."

"The only one with a brain. I swear, I should fire the students and just keep him."

"Annalise. What is it with Wes? Why not just let them check up on him? He never has to know."

"No, Nate. It isn't necessary and I won't permit it. I'll handle him."

"You're handling an awful lot lately," Nate commented as neutrally as possible.

"What's going on with you and Eve?"

"What do you mean, Annalise?"

"Don't bullshit a bullshitter. You like her or something?"

"I like her. As a person. And as her client, I owe her my freedom."

"You're welcome," Annalise said dryly.

"Annalise. I appreciate what you did for me. But Eve is a person. She's not a possession that you lent to me. I'm a free man because of her. And yes, because of you. She's a good person. That's all."

Annalise nodded.

"You're both good people. That makes two out of three of us, at least."

"Don't start that."

"Why are you here?"

Nate began to get frustrated with her.

"I told you, Oliver said-"

"No," she reached up and put her hands on his chest. "Why. Are. You. Here."

Nate slowly removed her hands and held them in his own.

"To protect you. I care about you."

"I care about you, too.. I've been thinking...a lot. So much, Nate. But I-"

"You love her," his voice was more gentle than she felt she deserved. .

Annalise nodded tearfully.

"I do."

"Then do right by her."

The rest of his words were unspoken. _Don't use her. Don't pick her up and put her down depending on your whims. Don't frame her for any murders._

Annalise heard his thoughts anyway.

"I'm trying."

"Try hard. Let's go back."

* * *

Eve heard a knock at the bedroom door.

"You don't have to knock, remember? It's your room."

Ophelia opened the door.

"Oh," Eve blushed. "I'm sorry."

Ophelia put her hands on her hips and surveyed the scene before her.

"You drinking because of that very handsome man, now are you, Evie?"

"It's not him..."

"Oh my," Ophelia clucked, "That girl is a fool sometimes, I swear."

Eve shook her head miserably.

"She's confused. So much has happened since Sam. I get it but it still hurts."

"Of course it does, sweetheart. Of course it does."

Ophelia sat on the bed and stroked Eve's hair, singing softly as Eve began to cry.

She cried because of Annalise, because of the vodka, because of this maternal attention she was so unaccustomed to, and largely because of the things she couldn't say yet.

"Worrying won't change things, child. And drink sure won't. But you do what you need to do. Tell you what? Why don't you bring that bottle downstairs and help me cook supper instead of sitting up here all by yourself. I could use an extra set of hands."

Eve laughed through her tears at that.

"We both know that's not true. Plus, I'm still a terrible cook," she admitted.

"Well then! Maybe you'll learn something. Now come on," Ophelia tugged on Eve's dark locks and Eve complied, snagging the bottle of vodka on the way out.

By early evening, Nate was sitting on the porch talking with Annalise's father, while Ophelia cooked and Eve "helped". Annalise had gone straight to her bedroom after her walk with Nate and Eve had resolved not to go to her.

* * *

Eve was clearly struggling during dinner, definitely a bit drunk, her eyes glittering and sad. Annalise had pointedly switched from vodka to water. She watched her lover fill her glass with alcohol again.

"You're going to be sick," Annalise muttered.

Eve scoffed but Nate watched her choke back tears as she took a long sip of the vodka, closing her eyes when she swallowed as if it was fortification in a glass.

"Eve."

"Yes, Nate?"

He stood and held his hand out to her, motioning to the cassette player in the living room that was currently playing Al Green.

"Dance with me, woman."

"Really?" Annalise asked, feeling herself grow incredibly irritated. The annoyance only grew when she saw Eve beaming up at Nate.

"I would _love_ to dance," Eve said, accepting Nate's hand and following him into the adjacent living room.

Tension and awkward silence took the seats the two had vacated and hovered at the table while Eve's bubbly laugh filled the house, followed by Nate's deeper laughter.

"So...Anna M-"

"I'm sorry, Mama. Thank you for the supper. I'm going upstairs to do some work. Call me if you need help with those two fools," she gestured towards the pair, hating how happy and perfect they looked while she felt so ugly and mean.

* * *

Annalise went upstairs and kicked her heels off, shaking her head angrily. She picked up her cell and dialed her home office number.

"Law Offices of-"

"It's me, Bonnie."

"Oh! Annalise! How are you?"

"How do you think?" Her voice was low and dangerous.

"I assume Nate arrived then..."

"You assume correctly. I don't know why you did that, Bonnie, but rest assured I won't forget it."

"No, no! It wasn't like that, Annalise. I was just worried-"

"Well stop worrying and do your job. I really don't know why I have to keep telling you that. Now put Oliver on the phone."

Annalise got a technical rundown from Oliver, including an updated location on Philip and a plan Oliver was using to try to predict his route and hack red light cameras to get a shot of his vehicle and plate.

"Well, at least someone is working hard."

"Oh, it's nothing, really, I'm just happy I can help in a small-

"It's _not_ nothing, Oliver. Stop selling yourself short or other people will, too. Got it?"

"Got it," he said nervously. "Oh. How is Eve feeling? Please tell her Conor and I are thinking of her."

"Eve? She's just fine. She's...having fun actually."

"Oh, well that's great! A positive mindset can really help. I'm not sure if she's nauseous but I know when my aunt went through it, some kind of ginger candy was the only thing that settled her stomach. I can ask her what brand if you want."

"Wait a minute," Annalise said sharply, "What exactly are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry..." Oliver trailed off hesitantly.

"Speak, Oliver," she ordered.

She could hear him gulp even through the phone.

"I was setting up some remote mirroring on Eve's phone, I have both of your GPS units showing that you are in Florida if anyone tries to access them. And I looked at her schedule to see if there was anything, if Phillip tried to make contact or an appointment. She's been seeing an oncologist and she picked up a prescription for a chemotherapy medication last week. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. Thank you, Oliver," Annalise whispered distractedly as she hung up, all the air whooshing out of her body.

She thought she might drown right on the spot, sitting on her childhood bed, Eve's clean scent all around her, her lungs bursting with panic.

* * *

After a short while, when she had mostly stopped shaking, she heard giggling and thumping on the stairs and opened the bedroom door to find Nate helping a tipsy Eve climb the staircase. He was looking at Eve as if she was the most beautiful thing on earth. And she was. Annalise thought she was going to throw up.

"What is it, Annie?"

Eve noticed first, Annalise noted. Of course she did. Even impaired, she picked up every emotion in the room.

Annalise shook her head and gestured at the brunette.

"Come to bed, my party girl."

Eve glowed at the possessive pronoun, beaming again as she thanked Nate and crossed the room, collapsing onto the bed.

Nate was still standing in the hall and Annalise smiled sadly at him.

"Thank-"

"Don't," Nate said gently, "It wasn't for you. Hey. Talk to her, huh?"

"I will," she nodded, tears starting to stream down her cheeks. Nate reached out and wiped them away with his thumbs, placing a kiss on her cheek before he turned to go downstairs to catch a little sleep on the couch.

Annalise took a deep breath and turned around to find Eve stretched out on the bed, nearly asleep.

Annalise walked over to her, sliding a hand into her soft hair and kissing her on the lips softly, tasting vodka.

"Do you want to change? You don't want to sleep in your clothes."

Eve murmured a nonsense response and then opened her eyes and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry about tonight."

"Not important," Annalise said, shushing her and unbuttoning the back of the chic white blouse Annalise had selected for her back in Philadelphia, placing kisses along her spine.

Eve sighed happily at the contact but her satisfied smile didn't last long.

"Annalise? Are you crying? Annie? Look at me, please. You're scaring me."

"I just don't understand. Why would you tell Nate that you are sick and not tell _me?_ " Annalise asked. The softness of her voice took some of the sting out of the words, but still they hit Eve like a slap.

"Fuck. He told you? He promised me he wouldn't do that," she frowned.

"Eve."

"I only told Nate because I wanted to talk to Nia's doctor for a referral in case I needed an oncologist in Philly. I was going to tell you."

"Were you?"

"Yes!"

"When?"

"I planned to do it the next time I saw you. But you've been...busy. And now we are running from a psycho killer. So it didn't seem like a good time."

"Stop. You were scared. You still are."

"Cancer is scary," Eve shrugged.

"You didn't think I could handle it."

Eve sighed.

"It's not that, exactly. Things have just been so...good. I don't want to lose you because of this."

"You really think that little of me, huh? Well, I guess that's fair, with my track record."

"Annalise. Come on. That's not what I meant."

"Yes. It is. The worst part is, you're right."

"What does that mean?" Eve blinked.

"I mean, look at me! I'm trying to start a fight with my sick girlfriend about her cancer! I'm a monster."

Eve rolled her eyes.

"Would you stop making everything about you?! For god's sake, Annalise."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to do that. I'm just...feeling so much and it hurts. I forgot how much it hurts with you, sometimes."

Eve flinched at that and Annalise hurried to continue, placing both of her hands on Eve's face.

"No. Baby. It hurts because it's real. Because I love you. More than anyone. I need you, Eve. And that? That is fucking terrifying."

Eve smiled wistfully.

"I love you, too. And I'll be okay, Annie. It's not that bad. I'm not dying so let's not be so dramatic, even if it is your specialty," she teased.

Annalise didn't smile and Eve could feel her shaking again.

"Listen. You don't have to...we could take a break? My treatment should be over in about three months and then-"

"No," Annalise said firmly.

"No?"

Annalise stroked Eve's cheek and smiled, her lips still trembling.

"I've wasted a lot of time being stupid and scared of this. I'm not giving up a single day with you, Eve Rothlo."

Eve smiled and kissed her lover sweetly and slowly.

"Oh, Annie. Such a romantic."

Annalise made a sour face and Eve laughed.

"You promise me you won't die?"

"I promise," Eve nodded, seeing the genuine fear in Annalise's eyes.

"Good. That's settled. I want to know everything. Every detail. What your doctor says. What you need. What I can do. Where you want us to live. But for now, I want to take our clothes off and hold you. Is that okay?"

Eve raised an eyebrow.

"Where I want us to live?" she repeated.

Annalise shrugged.

"If that's what you want. I don't want to be apart anymore. Especially not now. We can-"

"Shhh," Eve's lips smiled against Annalise's.

"I love you," Eve whispered.

"I love you, too," Annalise said somberly. "What are you thinking? I see you biting that lip."

"You don't have to take care of me, you know. If that's why you're saying this then-"

"I _want_ to take care of you. Hey, it won't be so bad. It will be kinda like the beginning of our first date. Remember?"

Eve brightened.

"That was a good weekend. Now, kiss me," she demanded.

Annalise was only too happy to comply, kissing Eve's lips, her neck...

"Uhnn. Don't stop," the brunette murmured.

"You'll have to be quiet, Eve," Annalise warned playfully, kissing across her collarbones, her fingers teasing Eve's nipples, already eliciting small moans.

"I can...be...quiet," she panted.

"If you say so," Annalise teased. "I know how you like to scream. I'm not going to make it easy."

Eve's body shook with laughter underneath her lover.

"Something funny?" Annalise nipped lower at Eve's skin.

"It's just...now this does sound like the end of our first date!"

Both women laughed before returning to desperate kisses and touches, all passion and heat in the present, surrounded by thoughts of their first time, of so many times, and most of all, of this time.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Here is a loooong Then chapter, an Evalise first date of sorts. More goodness to come, past and present! Hope this is okay, it was distracting to write, heh. Reviews always appreciated. Light and love to you all.**

* * *

Annalise looked at herself in the mirror, tweaking her makeup and nervously checking her hair, trying to wipe the silly smile off of her face. She was meeting Eve in an hour and a half for their first date for and contemplating having a drink while she waited.

Her phone rang and she crossed the room to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Is this Annalise?"

"Who's calling?" She responded to the strange male voice firmly.

"Oh. I'm Brendan. Eve's roommate. I'm sorry but she really needs to cancel your date tonight. She-"

Annalise sighed, kicking herself for not expecting this.

 _Why wouldn't she cancel? She's fucking perfect and I'm nowhere near good enough for her._

Annalise regrouped as she heard the Brendan say her name again.

"Wow. And she had you call to tell me? Classy. Tell Eve that she can go-"

"Brendan! What the fuck are you doing?!"

Annalise quieted as she heard Eve shout in the background.

"You can't go out like this, Eve."

"I _am_ going out tonight. I'm fine. Give me that phone, godammit. I can't _believe_ you!"

"This is for your own good. Stop! Ow! OW! Come on, Eve. You keep falling down every time you try to put pants on."

Annalise heard Eve sniping and whining in the background and grew worried.

"Hello? Hello? What's going on? Is Eve drunk? Why is she falling down? Why doesn't she have pants on?"

"Annalise?"

Eve took the phone, apparently by force, leaving her breathless.

"Are you okay? What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. That moron was my roommate, Brendan. I told you about him. He thinks I shouldn't go out because I have a cold."

"She has the flu, Annalise," Brendan shouted in the background. "Plus, she looks fucking frightening. Ow!"

Annalise laughed.

"Stop beating that boy. Eve, if you're sick, you need to rest."

"But... You're not disappointed? I am," Eve pouted.

Annalise was quiet a moment.

"I'll make you a deal. You get back in bed. Pants optional. I'll come over and keep you company. If you feel up to it."

"Really? That wouldn't be boring for you?"

Annalise rolled her eyes and smiled to herself.

"I'll see you in an hour. Need anything?"

"Just you. Oh, and some more tissues if it isn't too much trouble."

"One hour. Behave."

"Okay," Eve said shyly.

Both women hung up smiling.

* * *

Annalise rang the bell to Eve's apartment and the door was yanked open by a huge red-headed man.

"You must be the famous Annalise!"

"Pleased to meet you," she extended her hand.

Brendan shook it with glee and pulled her inside.

"Is that her?" Eve called.

"Yeah. You weren't lying. She's hot!"

Annalise blushed.

"She really is sick," he said in a low voice, "but she's also stubborn as hell. I'm sorry I called but I didn't want her to-"

"I'm very glad you called. May I?" Annalise put down some bags on the kitchen table and gestured to Eve's room

"Sure thing. I wasn't kidding though, she's pretty damn scary looking. You might wanna run while you still can."

"I heard that! Fuck off, Brendan! Annalise?"

Annalise felt a tug low in her gut, as she walked towards Eve's door and gently pushed it open.

"Hey, sicko," she teased gently.

"Annalise!" Eve brightened, "I can't believe you're here. We can still go out once Brendan leaves, he's just being overprotective."

"For such a smart girl, you sure are dumb sometimes."

"Excuse me?" Eve narrowed her eyes.

"I haven't even touched you yet and I can already tell you have a fever."

"Haven't touched me _yet_?" Eve waggled her eyebrows.

"Hush," Annalise grinned. "Listen to you. You're all stuffed up. We aren't going anywhere."

"But our daaate," Eve pouted.

"We can have our date here. We can watch movies or read and get you better."

Eve almost didn't trust herself to speak.

"Okay. Thanks. I'm sorry I look so gross," Eve smoothed her hair self-consciously, "I hadn't planned to wear pajamas on our first date."

Annalise laughed.

"Even in your pajamas and with the flu, you look like a fucking model. Quite unfair to the rest of us."

That got a smile out of Eve.

"You're gorgeous," she responded seriously.

Annalise blushed but was saved by Brendan.

"I'm going out! Good luck with that one, Annalise! Pleasure to meet you!" He called.

"Go away!" Eve shouted.

"Feel better, Evil. Call if you need me."

They heard the door slam shut.

"'Evil', huh?" Annalise said with a sly grin.

"Don't even start," Eve warned.

"Alright." Annalise clapped her hands. "Give me a few minutes and I'll be right back. Okay to use your kitchen?"

"First time for everything!"

Twenty minutes later, Annalise nudged the door to Eve's bedroom open wider so she could fit through with the tray she carried.

"Soup," she said in response to Eve's questioning look.

"I'm not really hungry."

"You need to eat a little bit with your medicine."

Eve folded her arms obstinately.

"I don't need medicine."

Annalise shot her a look and put the tray down on the nightstand. She leaned over Eve and kissed her forehead, prompting Eve to inhale sharply in surprise.

"Relax. I'm just taking your temperature."

"In that very scientific manner?"

"It's how my Mama always did it. And you definitely have a fever, missy. Medicine. Now."

"Fiiiine."

Eve sunk back against her pillow.

Annalise handed her two tablets and a glass of water, rolling her eyes at the face Eve made.

Once the brunette complied, Annalise placed the tray of soup and crackers on Eve's lap and sat gingerly on the bed next to her.

"This isn't how I had planned to get you into bed," Eve said mournfully.

"You've given that some thought, have you?"

Both girls laughed.

"You're funny. And so fucking sweet. Coming here. Making me soup. I don't want to get you sick."

"You know I'm not sweet. And I don't get sick," Annalise said confidently.

"Of course you don't. Only us mere mortals get sick."

Eve spoke dramatically but smiled at Annalise's bravado and took a spoonful of her soup.

"This is actually good."

Eve was rewarded with a smile from Annalise.

"Good. Eat as much as you can and tell me when you're done and I'll save the rest."

"Yes, ma'am," Eve saluted.

"Oh, please," Annalise laughed.

She watched with appreciation as Eve ate half of her soup before she insisted she couldn't have any more. Annalise cleared her tray and returned.

"So do you want to watch a movie?"

"Um. My head kind of hurts, actually."

Eve had stopped eating and Annalise took the tray from her, promising to return in a moment.

"What the hell is that?"

"You'll see," Annalise sat gingerly on top of the covers.

"Okay, as sexy as you look in that dress and, believe me, I do plan to take it off of you myself someday, go into the bottom drawer of my dresser and get something comfy to wear."

"Are you sure? I can-"

"Annalise."

"Alright, alright!"

Annalise selected a large faded blue prep school tee of Eve's and some sweatpants, going into the bathroom to change.

Upon her return, she sat shyly on the edge of the bed, only to have Eve pull back the covers and pat the spot next to her.

Annalise smiled and wordlessly slid in, pulling the duvet back up and making sure it was covering Eve.

"Okay. Lie back and close your eyes, Eve."

"Ooh. Kinky!" Eve clapped her hands and Annalise laughed.

"You wish."

"Uh, yeah I do."

"Good to know. But this is for your headache."

"Cold!" Eve protested as the ice pack was placed over her eyes and forehead.

"It will help. I'll distract you while it works."

"I like the sound of that!"

"Nice try, nympho. What are you reading right now? Other than law texts."

"Oh...nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Eve Rothlo. Cough up the book."

"Nightstand drawer," Eve sighed.

" _Anna Karenina_?" Annalise laughed, "I didn't peg you for a Tolstoy fan."

"I like the ending, okay?"

"You are one sick puppy, Eve. I happen to like this one as well. So just rest, let the ice pack do it's job, and I'll read to you. Okay?"

"That would be really nice, actually."

Annalise picked up where Eve's bookmark rested in chapter 24, where Anna and Vronsky were arguing.

Her voice was soft in deference to Eve's headache as she continued.

 _"Respect was invented to cover the empty place where love should be. But if you don't love me, it would be better and more honest to say so."_

* * *

"Hey, sleepyhead."

"Sorry I fell asleep," Eve whispered shyly. "I liked hearing you read."

"I'm glad you rested. You got about two hours."

"Did I snore?"

"Only like a locomotive."

"Oh God. Really?" She covered her face with her hands in mortification.

"No," Annalise laughed.

"You are the worst!" Eve coughed as she echoed the other woman's laugh, swatting at her.

"Cough drop? I brought you cherry and honey lemon."

Eve was quiet for a long moment and when she looked up, tears clung to the lashes of her chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh, no! Hey, don't. It's okay. If you don't like cherry or honey lemon I can run out and-"

"Annalise?"

"Eve?"

"Thank you. For wanting to take care of me. Nobody has ever done that before."

"Don't be silly. I'm sure when you were little your Mama-"

"No," Eve shook her head. "I mean don't get me wrong, I wasn't neglected. I always had a nanny or nurse to take care of me. Mother was...busy."

"Busy with what?" Annalise tilted her head, seeing the other woman's pain through her nonchalance.

"Oh, well, gin mostly. And bridge. And charity events. The occasional nervous breakdown."

Eve laughed roughly.

"I didn't have any money or help orany of that," Annalise said. "But I did have a Mama who loved me. Even if she- Well, it doesn't matter now. I'm sorry about your mother."

"'Even if she' what?" Eve asked carefully.

Annalise just shook her head and the brunette let it drop.

"Anyway. I was just trying to say... I've never been taken care of by somebody who actually _cared."_

Eve paused, embarrassed.

"I didn't mean anything weird by that."

Annalise held up her palm towards Eve.

"Hey. I care."

"Yeah?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are."

Eve smiled and it made Annalise feel like the sun was shining directly on her face. Eve's eyes were bright, her cheeks flushed.

"Are you warm again?"

"No, I-"

"Liar. Hush."

Annalise pressed the back of her hand against Eve's forehead.

"Fever's back. Time for more medicine."

"Hey! That's not how you took my temperature before!"

Eve bit her lip as her mouth quirked up.

Annalise sighed indulgently and placed a lingering kiss on Eve's forehead.

"Yup, you're hot."

"And don't you forget it."

Annalise hid her smile as she tapped two tablets out of the bottle and into her palm, handing them to Eve with a glass of cool water.

Eve swallowed them with a grimace.

"Baby," Annalise chided with a smile.

Eve pretended to be offended and managed to be merely adorable in the process.

"You missed the end of the book."

"Did she jump this time?" Eve asked.

"She jumped," Annalise nodded.

"Sad," Eve exhaled, as if she hadn't read the book a dozen times.

"Maybe. But maybe also brave," Annalise said seriously.

Eve looked at her curiously.

"She regretted it, Annie."

Eve's voice was so knowing that it unnerved Annalise, as if her darkest thoughts were being read.

"It's late. Is Brendan coming back? Should I go?"

"Stay? If you want."

"Really?"

"Please."

Annalise simply nodded.

Eve scooched over and put her head on Annalise's shoulder, waiting for the other woman to freeze up. She relaxed as Annalise's body stayed slack, her hand stroking Eve's hair and back.

Annalise should have felt freaked out. Panicked. Suffocated. Since the year she had turned eight, being touched had made her literally want to scream. Yet right now, all she felt was comfort with Eve resting on her. Okay, that's not _all_ she felt.

"Ms. Harkness."

Annalise knew she was in trouble now, based on Eve's playful tone.

"Yes, Ms. Rothlo?"

"You think I'm sexy. Even now, when I'm disgusting. Just admit it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Annalise smirked.

"Oh really? Then why are your nipples so hard I can see them through my tee shirt? Which looks great on you by the way."

Eve moved her hand to Annalise's stomach, gently exposing an inch of soft skin to feel.

Annalise groaned and Eve laughed victoriously before she began to cough again.

"Okay, okay. I'll say it. But if I do, you have to take your cough medicine and be a good girl and go to sleep."

"Deal."

Annalise sighed.

"You could never be disgusting to me. Even sick, you are sexy as hell and you know it. Now, medicine and sleep. And stop torturing me."

Eve's smile was wide as she sat up slightly to take the spoonful of cough medicine Annalise proferred, sputtering just a little. Annalise handed her water to chase it down.

"Goodnight, Eve."

"'Night, Annie"

Eve carefully moved to her own side, giving Annalise space. She smiled to herself when, after a few minutes, she felt Annalise slide closer to her, placing a hand on her hip.

* * *

Eve woke up hazy. Her throat hurt and she felt groggy. She turned over and found an empty bed. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she tried not to be too disappointed and went to the bathroom before crawling back into her covers.

"How are you feeling?"

Eve looked up to see Annalise entering her room.

"You're still here! I'm fine. Good as new," she coughed.

Annalise frowned.

"Honestly, Eve."

Eve reluctantly submitted to Annalise's nursing.

"Are you hungry?"

"God, no. My throat is still sore."

"I'll be right back. Sit up," Annalise adjusted the pillows behind her and quickly returned with a bowl of Jell-O and a Gatorade.

She tempted Eve with a spoonful, scoffing when the other woman avoided it and shook her head.

"I slaved over this Jell-O all morning and you won't even taste it? Rude, Eve."

Eve rolled her eyes and opened her mouth.

"Well?"

"Pretty good," she acknowledged, taking the bowl.

"What would you like to do this morning? TV? Book?"

"A book would be good. If you don't mind. I want to take a quick shower and you can choose?" Eve gestured to her bookcase.

Annalise nodded her assent and smiled as Eve bent to kiss her shoulder while she climbed off the bed.

"When you're done, turn the water all the way to hot and sit in the bathroom for five minutes. It will help with the congestion."

Eve nodded and gave her an adoring look before padding to the bathroom.

Eve had quite a book collection. Annalise had trouble choosing.

Twenty minutes later, Eve emerged clean and soft in green silk pajamas.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Hi. Feel better?"

"Clean, at least. The steam helped, too. Did you choose a book?"

"I did," Annalise held up the cover.

" _Mrs. Dalloway_? I'm sensing a theme here... Are you okay?"

"Eve. Both of those books are yours!" Annalise laughed.

"Fair point. And I do love Virginia Woolf."

"Then it's settled. Do you need anything?"

Eve batted her eyelashes.

"For you to snuggle me and read to me."

Annalise smirked.

"Get in bed, missy."

"Hey ladies?!" A booming voice interrupted the moment.

Eve rolled her eyes and opened her mouth, only to have Annalise cover it, not wanting her to strain her voice or hurt her throat.

"Brendan?"

The tall man ambled into Eve's doorway.

"Damn, Eve. I can barely get laid after putting hours in at the bar. You are all gross and sick and still scoring more than me."

"Brendan! We did not-"

"I know, relax. I checked on you when I got home. In case Annalise hadn't stayed. You two were all tangled up together. It was cute."

"Go. Away." Eve said in a deadly tone.

"I'm heading out, actually. Going to New York for the night. You gonna be okay?"

He addressed Eve but looked at Annalise.

"I will be fine. Stop with the big brother crap. I'm an adult."

Meanwhile, Annalise nodded subtly to let him know she would take care of Eve.

"Okay, then. Bye, ladies. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I have a feeling you couldn't do the things we can, even if you wanted to," Annalise said.

"Wow," he turned to Eve, "I love her."

"Goodbye, Brendan!"

He grinned and dodged the pillow Eve threw at him, whistling happily as he headed out.

* * *

Soon enough, the girls were curled into each other on Eve's bed, Annalise reading aloud. They took a break for lunch and a nap, after which Eve pronounced herself cured and Annalise had to alternately cajole and threaten her into taking another dose of medicine. Once Eve had reluctantly complied, Annalise returned to their book, pausing at a passage that reminded her of meeting Eve.

 _"Beauty, the world seemed to say. And as if to prove it (scientifically) wherever he looked at the houses, at the railings, at the antelopes stretching over the palings, beauty sprang instantly. To watch a leaf quivering in the rush of air was an exquisite joy. Up in the sky swallows swooping, swerving, flinging themselves in and out, round and round, yet always with perfect control as if elastics held them; and the flies rising and falling; and the sun spotting now this leaf, now that, in mockery, dazzling it with soft gold in pure good temper; and now again some chime (it might be a motor horn) tinkling divinely on the grass stalks-all of this, calm and reasonable as it was, made out of ordinary things as it was, was the truth now; beauty, that was the truth now. Beauty was everywhere."_

She decided to stop there and closed the book with a Mona Lisa smile.

Eve stared at her for a long moment.

"What?" Annalise said softly.

"It's silly," Eve shook her head.

"Out with it."

"When you read to me it feels so, I don't know. Intimate. Just...thank you. Again. For everything. I'll take care of you when you need it someday."

Annalise nodded but went silent and, after several moments, when her eyes overflowed, she didn't rush to wipe away the tears.

"What is it?" Eve whispered.

"I _believe_ you," Annalise answered.

Eve nodded in understanding and bit her lip, holding Annalise's burning gaze, reaching out to wipe her tears for her.

"I know you're still sick but, Eve, I need to-"

"God, yes."

They moved simultaneously, crashing their lips together, both of them groaning as their tongues made contact. Annalise gripped Eve's face in her hands, frantic with need, spurred on by the small whimpering sounds Eve was making.

"Fuck!"

Annalise broke the kiss, gasping.

"Wow," Eve gasped back.

"Wow," Annalise agreed.

"More."

Eve's husky voice made Annalise wet with want.

"But you, uh, you need to rest," she stammered.

"I need _you_."

* * *

Sunday morning, after a reluctant and lengthy parting, Annalise headed home, feeling a bit melancholy. She tried to study until the afternoon light set in and she gave up. She had barely laid her clothes out for the next day when the doorbell was ringing.

She looked through the peephole and opened the door to a delivery man.

"Mrs. Dalloway?"

She smiled widely at the clueless boy clutching a gorgeous flower arrangement.

"That's me. Thank you."

She shut the door and pressed her back against it, shutting her eyes as she inhaled the intoxicating scent.

She placed them on her kitchen table and eagerly pulled out the card to read.

 _"It was an extraordinary beauty of the kind she most admired ...a sort of abandonment, as if she could say anything, do anything..." -VW_

 _I owe you a proper date. -x Eve_

God, Eve was perfect. Annalise picked up the phone to thank her for the flowers, her smile unusually dreamy and broad.


	7. Chapter 7

_Now: Memphis_

Eve woke up desperately thirsty and only mildly hungover. She looked over at Annalise sleeping and smiled fondly, resisting the urge to touch her, slipping out of bed slowly as not to wake her.

She felt strangely lost in time. She was in Annalise's childhood bedroom, in a place she hadn't visited since college, with the woman she had loved for two decades. Yet she was distinctly an adult, wiser and more cynical and just a little bit sadder than the last time she found herself in this room.

She shook her head at her own ruminations and pulled shorts and a tee shirt on and padded down to the kitchen where she found a sight that made her stop and laugh.

Nate was covered in flour, taking instructions from Ophelia as he helped her make her famous biscuits.

Both of them turned at the sound of her easy laughter and smiled.

"Mornin', Sunshine!"

"Good morning, Ophelia."

Nate raised a flour-covered hand in greeting and Eve started giggling again.

"Something funny?" he deadpanned.

"Oh, you just have a little something, right here..."

She swiped a tiny bit of flour off of his cheek and laughed again.

"Feeling better today, huh? That's good to see."

Eve nodded, mildly embarrassed about the night before.

"I'm sorry I was-"

"No need to apologize," Nate willed her to look at him instead of the floor.

"Hey. You're a great dancer. Didn't even step on my feet. It was my pleasure, Eve."

Eve nodded and gratefully accepted the orange juice Ophelia handed her.

"Drink that and rest a minute," she ordered.

Eve took her seat in the breakfast nook obediently.

"My lazy child still sleeping, huh?"

"We were up a bit late and she's been working so hard-"

"Oh child, we all _know_ you were up late!"

Ophelia laughed loudly and Eve looked to Nate to confirm her meaning.

Upon receiving a barely concealed smirk and a shrug in return, Eve buried her face in her hands.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. We didn't-I just-"

"I'm teasin' you, girl. Now go get dressed and get Anna Mae up, huh?"

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"Annalise."

Eve shook her after receiving only a mumbled response.

"Annalise!"

"What, Eve, tired..."

"I'm going to die. Oh my god."

Annalise bolted upright.

"What?! Did your doctor call? Is something-"

"Jesus, no! I'm dying of _embarrassment_. Your mother just informed me the whole house heard us last night."

Eve looked at her pitifully, blushing furiously. Annalise laughed loudly and Eve shushed her, only making her laugh harder

"I told you that you wouldn't be able to be quiet!"

Eve buried her face in her pillow and mumbled unintelligibly.

"Oh, okay. Come here."

Annalise pulled Eve over on top of her so she could look up at Eve's face.

"Nobody cares. Even if they did, it was worth it. So damn hot. You look beautiful today, by the way." Annalise said. She had just enough time to see Eve beam for a moment before their cell phones rang simultaneously.

"That can't be good."

They each reached for their nightstands and picked up their devices.

"My office," Eve said.

"Frank," Annalise responded.

Eve nodded and kissed Annalise quickly before she got up to take her call in the bathroom.

"Yes, Frank?"

"Annalise? You sound diff...nevermind. Everything okay there?"

"We're fine. You have any updates for me?"

"Unfortunately. Guess you haven't checked your email yet."

Annalise went cold.

"Hang on."

She clicked over to her inbox and opened the new email from Phillip. She pressed play on the video and felt bile in her throat as she saw grainy footage of Eve and Nate dancing, shot from a distance through her parents' front window. The accompanying text instructed her to meet him at a local bar, alone, at 3pm.

"Annalise?"

"I'm here, Frank. How did this happen? What are you people doing up there?"

"We're working on it. He's some kind of freak, evading every trap Oliver sets. And Oliver is good. We're all on it, we-"

"Yeah."

Annalise's mind raced, trying to come up with a plan.

"You're not going."

"Of course not."

"Good. Hey what's up with Eve and Nate? That looked cozy."

"Not your business."

"Sorry. Just thought she was yours. Him, too, for that matter."

"I don't pay you to be nosy, Frank."

"You kinda do."

"Yeah, yeah. Anything else?"

"Come home soon."

Eve returned and they discussed their calls, dismissing both as routine. Annalise didn't see the need to disclose the news about Philip just yet.

* * *

They dressed quickly and then helped Ophelia clean and prepare for brunch with the family.

Ophelia watched as Eve attempted to sweep the floor as if she was working out a calculus problem, while Annalise rewashed a dish for the second time, lost in thought.

"If you two do get married, y'all gonna need a maid. You're both beautiful and smart as can be but you can't clean a kitchen for 'nothin."

"Mama."

Ophelia grinned.

"What? You know that Ellen? She's my favorite talk show. I bet she and Portia have a maid."

Eve cracked up at this.

"You ladies need some elbow grease?"

Nate wandered back into the kitchen, wearing a tank top and shorts, oblivious to the admiring looks he received from all three women.

Annalise narrowed her eyes at Eve.

"What? I'm gay, not dead."

Nate snorted and shook his head with a smile, taking the broom from Eve and smacking her lightly with it before taking over her task.

Eve walked over to Annalise and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You're worried," she said quietly.

"I'm not."

"Liar," Eve whispered gently.

"You two fancy lawyers make yourselves useful and go pick some peaches for me out back. I'll be just fine here with Nathaniel. Be back in thirty minutes or I'll use that broom on both of you, and much harder than he did."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

At brunch, Annalise toyed with her food, thinking about how to get out of the house without Eve or Nate. Ideally she would have had Nate with her for the meeting, but she didn't trust him not to tell Eve. That relationship was new and strange to her and she hadn't figured it out entirely. Plus, she had the gun Frank had sent her with.

She would start a fight with Eve if she had to, but she preferred not to take that route. Suddenly, looking at her Uncle Dale across the table, inspiration struck.

"Hey Uncle Dale?"

"Yeah Anna M-lise?"

She smiled at his effort. He had always been her favorite uncle, not that there was much competition.

"I was wondering if you might show Eve your farm this afternoon."

He held her gaze and nodded slightly after a moment.

"Happy to. Happy to."

Eve shifted uncomfortably.

"That's so kind of you."

She turned to whisper to Annalise.

"You're not coming?"

"I have to take care of something."

The family continued to chatter, generously giving them space to whisper-argue.

"What's wrong?"

"Tell you later."

"I hate that you do this. Try to distract me. Like I'm a child. Try to put me out of play when I could help."

"Everything is fine, Eve," Annalise placed a hand on Eve's thigh under the table to soothe her, "I just have to catch up with some things here and thought you might want to relax and ride Uncle Dale's horses, I know how you love-"

"Horses?!" Eve shouted. "Oh! Oh! I want to go. I need to change into pants. Be right back!"

They all smiled as they watched her drop her fork and run up the stairs.

"You're going with her, Nate."

"I don't know a thing about-oh. Got it. Don't worry. She's safe with me."

"I know she is. Thank you. And thanks, Uncle Dale."

"Glad to show some southern hospitality to your...friends," he smiled.

* * *

After the three of them left in Dale's pickup, Annalise helped her mother clear the table.

"Mama?"

"Yes, darlin'"

"Am I doing the right thing?"

"What a mighty, mighty question. Only God knows that. What about?"

"About Eve."

Ophelia put down the platter she was holding.

"Oh. Only you can make that decision. But I will say, the times in your life when I have seen you the happiest? They have all had one thing in common: that skinny little sweetheart of a girl. There aren't many Eves in the world. Just remember that."

Annalise nodded, starting to cry.

"What, baby?"

"Do you think it's because of...what happened to me? That I can't trust men?"

"You trusted Sam."

Annalise snorted.

"A lot of good it did me."

Ophelia sighed.

"You're the smartest person I know, Anna Mae. You know what men are and what they ain't. You know what you have with Eve. So stop thinking so hard! I can smell your hair burning."

Annalise didn't laugh.

"What if I can't do it?"

"Do what?"

"Love her. The right way."

"Now, that's nonsense. There's won't and there's can't. I know you can. She does, too. You're loving her right now! Protecting her. Taking care of her. Letting her love you back even when it ain't easy. I'm proud of you, Anna Mae."

"Thank you, Mama."

"That's what Mamas are for."

"They aren't all like you," Annalise thought of Eve's mother. "I'm sorry if I've been...ungrateful in the past."

"Hush now. Go do whatever it is you needed to do alone and get back before I have to explain it to those two."

"You're the smart one, Mama."

Ophelia just laughed and gave Annalise a tight hug.

* * *

Annalise walked into the bar, dark and dusty even with the late afternoon sun shining through the windows.

The bartender looked up as she cast her eyes around warily before ordering.

"Vodka neat, please."

"Yes ma'am. I think those fellows are waitin' for you. Holler if you need anything. I'll bring your drink in a minute."

Annalise frowned at his use of the plural and followed his gaze.

 _Fuck_.

Phillip sat in a booth, tapping away at his laptop. Across from him was a very cranky-looking Frank. His irritation vanished when he saw her.

"Hey, boss."

Annalise took a deep breath and strode over to the table.

"Frank."

"Don't be mad. I knew you would come. Couldn't let you do it alone."

Annalise just nodded.

"Phillip?"

He finally looked up from his keyboard.

"You're here!"

"Yes. Now tell me why you are stalking me."

"Oh no," he smiled and the hair on her arms stood up.

"I'm not stalking you! Or Eve. Although you're both l-"

"Phillip. What's going on?" Annalise sighed impatiently.

"I need a lawyer," he said quietly, "And it has to be you."

* * *

 **A/N: You like? Working on new chapters and I have plenty of ideas in store for you. Up next: Now, Then, Memphis, Philly, Harvard, The Keating 5 (a bit), and much more. Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry, this one took a bit longer. I tried my hand at another integrated chapter. Let me know if you have a preference between alternating or combining the now and then. When I combine, I try to keep them at least a bit thematically related. Much love to the reviewers!**

* * *

 _Then: Harvard_

Annalise waited for Eve to pack up her things after class.

Eve smiled and they both nodded, silently agreeing to walk together.

"How are you feeling now?" Annalise asked as they reached the giant set of doors leading outside.

"Much better. Who knew you were so good at playing doctor?"

Annalise laughed and blushed.

"I'm just teasing," Eve put a hand on the other woman's arm. "Thank you again."

"My pleasure. I don't usually spend the whole weekend on a first date."

"Welcome to dating women!" Eve threw her head back and laughed loudly.

"I had fun," Annalise grinned. "You're a terrible patient, by the way."

"Good thing I have other talents," Eve mused slyly.

"Damn, you sure do. And I look forward to learning more about them. You didn't have to send me flowers, you know. Although, it was...sweet."

"You say that like its a bad thing?"

"No, not bad. Not at all. Just...new for me."

Eve looked serious for a moment and then nodded and tilted her head.

"So you'll still let me take you on a proper date?"

"I would like that."

"Tomorrow night?"

"All women move this fast, huh?"

"Not all. But I'm a Rothlo. We don't waste time. I think it's on the family crest."

Annalise laughed.

"Good to know."

"So is that a yes for tomorrow?"

"Yes."

Eve grinned and bit her lip.

"You want to kiss me," Annalise smirked

"Um yes," Eve glanced around the quad. "But don't worry, I won't here, I get that-"

Annalise leaned in and kissed Eve gently and slowly, if shyly, until the lithe brunette pulled back, breathless.

"You are full of surprises, Annalise Harkeness."

"You don't know the half of it," she winked. "I have to catch Professor Kagan during office hours. Call you later?"

"You'd better."

The two smiled at one another again before separating and heading to their respective destinations.

* * *

 _Now: Memphis_

Annalise was reeling from her conversation with Phillip and worried it would show on her face. She had sent Frank to drive her car back with Phillip and meet her at home the next day. They pulled out barely twenty minutes before Eve and Nate returned.

Ophelia brought out cold drinks and they all settled on the porch. Annalise wondered, as she had several times in her life, if it was the last night she would ever spend in this house. She looked up and they were all staring at her. Eve took her hand and squeezed it.

"Annie?"

"It's okay. I'm okay."

Eve nodded, clearly unsatisfied, tracing a bead of condensation down her thick water glass.

"So. Uncle Dale, how did Eve do with your horses?"

"I never would have believed it if I didn't see it with my own two eyes. That little girl rode Bocephus."

Annalise's father set his glass down with a clatter.

"Nuh uh. She got him to walk on a lead? No way. He kicks anyone who even comes near him."

"Man, you not listening. She _rode_ him. Ain't nobody got a saddle on that horse in maybe ten years and this little girl, she just sat and talked to him for musta been two hours before she even got him out of the stall. I thought she was gone crazy. Musta been another hour before she put a dang saddle on him. Next thing I know, I come out with some lemonade and them two are trotting around the pasture like nothin'. It was a sight to see, I'm telling ya. Not ashamed to admit it made me tear up watching 'em go."

The group was looking at Eve with respect.

"He's a lovely horse," Eve said almost reverently.

Annalise's uncle nodded.

"Something happened to him a long time ago. Don't know what but musta been cruel. Bought him for almost nothin' because he wouldn't let nobody touch him. Thought about putting him down a few times but he's healthy as can be and I just thought he had it in him. Look like he just needed the right person to help him get free of his past."

"That's Eve's specialty," Annalise said.

Ophelia inhaled and Eve looked at her lover sharply but relaxed when Annie took her hand again and kissed it.

"One of her many talents."

Eve smiled.

"It was pretty badass," Nate confirmed.

"Did you ride?" She asked him, eyebrow raised.

Both Dale and Eve laughed.

"He wouldn't even get on a pony," Dale thundered, slapping the table.

"That wouldn't have been fair to the pony," Nate smiled good-naturedly.

Annalise could feel Eve's tension, despite her smile, in the way only two people who have known each other for so long can.

* * *

 _Then: Harvard_

Annalise got home at seven and began the difficult process of trying to distract herself. She tidied her bedroom and then settled down and studied for an hour before the phone interrupted her. She walked into the kitchen and picked it up off of the wall receiver.

"Hello?"

"I'm boooooored."

Annalise grinned.

"Hey Eve. I was going to call."

"Sure you were. What are you doing?"

"Trying to get through US v. Casey. You?"

"Same. I can barely keep my eyes on the text. It's so damn dry. I swear he is just torturing us with these cases. There are so many more interesting ones we could be looking at."

"It's just to sort the wheat from the chaff. Next year will be better."

"I'm sure you're right," Eve sighed.

"I'm always right."

"Oh boy," Eve laughed.

Annalise was quiet for a long moment.

"What is it?" Eve asked.

"Just looking forward to our date. Impatient, I guess."

"Patience is a virtue."

Annalise groaned and Eve laughed.

"I should probably hit the books and try to get some sleep."

"Okay, Annie. I'm looking forward to tomorrow, too. Sweet dreams."

Annalise could hear Eve smiling as she hung up.

* * *

 _Now: Memphis_

"Just tell me what it is. It can't be worse than the things I'm already thinking."

Eve had waited until they were alone, changing into their pajamas.

Annalise took a deep breath.

"Things have changed. I need your help on my case."

"The Hapstalls?"

"Yes."

"You should drop that case. It's a hot mess. But of course I'll help. Tell me."

"I think Phillip is my new client."

"What?!"

Annalise took a deep breath and caught Eve up. She made her promise not to tell Nate, not to involve him in this.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You went and met him? BY YOURSELF?"

"Shhhhh. It was fine. Frank was there."

"Yes, but you didn't know he would be there!"

"I didn't," Annalise admitted.

"You really do have a death wish," Eve said coldly.

"Speaking of," Annalise folded her arms.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I feel fine."

"No effects from being off your chemo medication?"

Eve sat on the bed and looked up guiltily.

"It's okay. I do two weeks on and one week off."

"And this is supposed to be your second week on."

Eve glared at her.

"First of all, you didn't let me go back to my apartment before we left so I couldn't get them. Secondly, how do you know all this? I didn't tell Nate that."

"Nate wasn't the one who told me you were sick. Oliver, our computer guy, told me by accident."

"What?! That is _such_ a violation of my privacy! So you have him hacking my prescription records? My doctor's office? What?"

"No."

Annalise reached into her purse and got a small bag, reaching into it and tossing a container to Eve.

"Phillip considerately picked these up for you before he left."

Eve looked at the medicine bottle and started to unscrew it.

"Are you crazy? Don't even touch them."

"I thought he was your client now."

"We'll see. He may not be a murderer but he's definitely creepy. He also thought you might be wanting these."

Annalise handed her a pack of cigarettes and

Eve smiled at them like a child on Christmas morning.

"So you got cancer and decided to start smoking again?"

"Oh, please, Annalise. Don't lecture me on vice."

"Maybe I just want to be your only vice."

"That was _so_ corny," Eve said, rolling her eyes with a smile.

"Explains why you were so irritable on the drive down. Jonesing for your nicotine fix."

Eve was smelling the sealed pack of Parliaments now, giving Annalise puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, that's just pathetic," Annalise laughed. "Okay, come on. We have to go out back or Mama will smell it and kill us both."

"Yay!" Eve jumped out of bed.

They tried to contain their giggles as they snuck through the house quietly in their pajamas, gently closing the back screen door.

* * *

 _Then: Harvard_

Eve had teased Annalise all day about the date she had planned for them but as the hour approached, she was getting nervous. Annalise was so interesting, different than anyone she had ever met. What if she thought it was lame? Too late now.

Annalise tugged on her black skirt and adjusted her tight red top as she appraised herself in the mirror. She looked good and she knew it. Her bell rang and she opened the door.

"Wow..." Eve trailed off, looking Annalise up and down, making her laugh nervously.

"You look pretty wow yourself."

Eve had on a very short gold skirt with a cream-colored blouse tucked into it. The kind of outfit only she could pull off, both classy and sexy.

"Do you want to come in?"

Eve shook her head.

"Oh no. Well, I do, but if I come in then we will miss our date and I went to a bit of trouble setting it up. So let's go, missy."

Annalise rolled her eyes but grinned and complied, accepting Eve's hand.

They walked for ten minutes before turning into campus and soon Eve stopped them.

"We're here."

Annalise wrinkled her brow.

"You are taking me on a date to the library? It's not even open."

Eve produced a key from her pocket.

Annalise's eyes widened.

"How the hell did you get that?"

"Called in a favor."

Annalise noticed the glint in Eve's eyes.

"A favor or blackmail?"

"To-mayto, To-mahto," Eve shrugged, unlocking the door.

"We need to make a copy of that key."

"Already done," Eve smirked.

"I like you more and more, Eve Rothlo. Even if your idea of romance is clandestine studying."

"Oh, we won't be studying. Follow me, please."

Annalise did, stopping short when they reached their usual study table.

It was set with a white tablecloth, candles, and dishes.

Eve glanced at Annalise nervously before lighting the candles.

"Eve," she breathed softly.

"You like it?" she asked a bit shyly.

Annalise nodded emphatically, afraid her voice would crack.

"Our food will be here any minute. This is only part one."

As if on cue, an elaborate knock came from the side door.

Eve opened it.

"About time."

"You're welcome, Evil."

Brandon handed her a large paper sack and leaned around her to wave to Annalise, letting out a wolf whistle.

"Thanks, B. Now stop looking at her and go away."

"You owe me," he pointed at her.

"Yeah, yeah," Eve smiled and shut the door in his face.

"I hope Chinese is okay? You mentioned you liked it."

"I did?"

"Last weekend."

"You are something else."

Eve smiled, pleased.

"I know. Sit down. I got it."

Annalise protested and Eve shoved her lightly into her chair before dishing out what looked to be the restaurant's entire menu.

Their faces glowed in the candlelight as they ate and basked in one another's company, the deserted library seeming both infinitely vast and yet filled with happiness.

* * *

 _Now: Memphis_

"I'm sad we are leaving," Eve said, taking a deep drag off of her cigarette.

Annalise pushed her lover's hair off of her face to look at her.

"Me too."

"Can we fly, at least?" Eve whined.

"So spoiled. Yes, we'll fly. Frank took my car."

"So what are we- I mean, I'll go back to New York, right?"

Annalise's face dropped, she hadn't thought about that part.

"Do you have to?"

She hated the way she sounded, desperate.

"I mean, I thought you were going to help out on the Hapstall case..."

"Annie," Eve said, "What do you want to happen next? I have a life in New York. It isn't fair to keep doing this to me. Especially now. I'll come to Philly, but not just for the case. You need to be sure about what you want."

"I told you before. I'm sure," Annalise promised. "I was thinking we could fly home tomorrow and put the kids to work. Then go to New York the next morning and see your doctor, get some things for you?"

"That sounds good," Eve whispered.

"Besides," Annalise said, "If you don't come to Philly, your horse is going to be pretty upset."

"My horse?" Eve blinked. "Annalise! You didn't!" She laughed.

"I did. He's on a trailer as we speak. I tried to buy him from Uncle Dale but he wouldn't have it. He said it was a gift for you and for the horse and that he would hold me responsible for feeding both of you."

They laughed.

"You got me a horse!" Eve laughed again and kissed her and Annalise swelled with happiness.

* * *

 _Then: Harvard_

"I am so full."

"Oh my god, me too," Eve pushed her plate away.

"This was so...I can't even...thank you," Annalise's last two words came out as a whisper.

Eve's eyes sparkled.

"I'm glad you are having fun. Ready for part two?"

"Definitely."

Eve stood and took her hand, leading her back through the stacks, pausing for a moment.

"This is where we kissed for the first-"

Annalise cut her off by pressing her lips against the taller woman's, her hands slowly moving under Eve's skirt. Eve groaned.

"Part two..." She murmured insistently, pulling back just slightly.

"This isn't it?" Annalise laughed.

"Don't worry. I won't make you wait too much longer. But first..."

Eve led them farther back to a dark corner of the library. She had set up big pillows on the floor and a projector screen. She motioned for Annalise to sit while she fiddled with the machine before joining her, tucking herself close to the other woman.

Annalise smiled at her and internally marveled that Eve had set all of this up. For her.

Her breath hitched as a familiar image filled the screen.

"In 1932 this was the world I knew. It wasn't a very big world, but neither was I. I was six years old."

Scout's voice was heard off screen and Annalise knew it almost as well as her own.

"Is this okay?" Eve whispered.

"It's my favorite movie in the entire world. It made me want to be a lawyer."

"Me too."

Eve saw the tears in Annalise's eyes and kissed her cheek softly, taking her hand and settling them back against the pillows, both of them enraptured by the film.

* * *

 _Now_

Annalise was on her second vodka of the short plane ride home. She cast a bemused look at Nate. They were sitting in a row and Eve, in the middle, had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"You can move her over here if you want."

Nate shook his head.

"She's fine. She weighs nothing."

There was an awkward silence.

"She's gonna be okay, Annalise. You know that, right? They caught it early. It's not like with Nia."

Annalise swallowed thickly and nodded.

"Don't feel guilty," he sighed. "I'm happy for you both. I promise. Okay, mostly. I'm still a man, after all."

They shared a smile.

* * *

After a smooth landing, they called separate cabs, as Nate planned to head directly to the hospital to see his wife. Upon pulling up to the Keating house, Eve squealed and pointed to the horse trailer in the driveway. Annalise rolled her eyes.

"Lord. What have I done?"

Eve kissed her soundly and paid the cab driver before hopping out and running ahead.

Frank and Bonnie came out of the house and down the steps.

"Welcome home, boss."

"Hey Frank. Bonnie. Where's Phillip?"

"I stashed him somewhere for a few hours until you are ready for him," Frank said.

"Not in the basement, I hope," she cut her eyes at Bonnie.

"No," Frank laughed but put an arm around the nervous blonde.

They all went inside but could still hear Eve arguing with the driver who had transported Bocephus. She was using her lawyer voice. Annalise grinned, almost feeling sorry for the man. Almost.

She glanced at the stack of personal mail on her hall table, ignoring it.

"You...bought a horse?"

"Yes, Bonnie. I got a horse. From my uncle. For Eve. Any other questions?"

"Uh, well, actually-"

"No? Good."

She swept into her living room, strewn with her students and their things.

"We have work to do, people."

The kids all chorused 'hellos' and 'welcome backs', falling quiet when Eve happily bounced into the house.

"Hey, everyone."

"You all know Eve," Annalise gestured with a hand. "She will be consulting on this case from here on out. If you can't get me for some reason, you trust her and do as she says."

They nodded respectfully and Eve nodded back at them with a small smile.

"I'm just going to go get Bocephus settled at the stables and then I'll be back. I'll even bring food for those of you who work hard."

"Chinese food?" Annalise said hopefully.

"Perhaps," Eve smirked.

Annalise grabbed Eve's hand and tugged her close, kissing her quickly on the lips right there in the living room in front of the students. Eve smiled and bit her lip, touched at the message being clearly sent.

Asher whooped and Connor shrugged, leaning over to Michaela

"You owe me ten bucks. Told you they were doing it. Unfortunately, I also owe Olly ten."

"You're disgusting. What did you bet Oliver?"

"That you and Laurel would be the first lesbian hookup in our incestuous little group."

"Ugh. Get away from me," Michaela shoved him as he laughed.

"Hey!" Laurel interjected, "You would be lucky to have me, Michaela."

"I'll second that," Frank grinned.

"ENOUGH!" Annalise boomed.

"We are all adults. Some of us more than others. Screw who you like. I certainly am. Now. Time to get to work. Eve, take someone with you, please."

Annalise watched Bonnie sit up straight and sighed to herself at the blonde's perpetual eagerness.

"Why? We're safe now, right?"

"I'd just prefer we not travel alone. Pick a student and catch them up on the case while you deal with the horse."

"Bocephus. He has a name."

"Right."

"Fine. I'll taaaaaake...that one," she assessed them openly and then pointed to Laurel.

"Ms. Castillo. With Eve. The rest of you, get coffee and sit down. We have a new development in the Hapstall case and you're going to need your strength."

Laurel grinned at the others and grabbed her bag, scrambling after Eve.

* * *

 _Then_ :

The girls were full and sleepy, cuddled together as they finished the movie. When the screen went white, Eve turned to Annalise, gasping at the tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh, Annie. What is it? Did I do something?"

Annalise shook her head and grabbed a napkin to wipe her face.

"You are perfect, Eve. Tonight was perfect. I am just...overwhelmed."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I just feel like I should tell you something."

Eve's stomach sank, bracing herself.

"I'm listening, take your time."

"Sunday? With you? It was my first time." Annalise's voice was barely audible.

"Annie, I know you haven't been with a woman before. You were amazing, if you're worrying about that."

Annalise shook her head.

"You don't understand."

"Tell me," Eve whispered gently.

"I mean, sure, in college, there were hookups with guys. But I always had to be really drunk. And it was like it wasn't me. I wasn't there. I was...empty."

Eve paused and they exchanged a significant look.

"Annalise. Did something...happen to you?"

She nodded, the tears flowing freely now. Eve wanted to kiss them away but was being careful not to touch her right now.

"When I was a kid. My Uncle Charlie. It went on for a couple of years. And those college boys, I had to force myself. Trying to be normal, I guess. With you, it's so different. When you kiss me, when you touch me, I want it. And I _feel_ it. I'm there in the moment and all I think about is you. How good you are. How good you feel. It's new for me, all of this. And tonight? It's just so special and I don't know how to understand that someone like you would do something like that for me. And I guess I just wanted to tell you now. In case it's too much. I would understand-"

Eve looked so sad, her eyes shining with tears as she reached for Annalise, silently asking for permission and receiving a small nod.

"Come here, Annie. It wasn't your fault. You know that, right? We can talk about it more anytime you want. But I'm not going anywhere. Tonight _was_ perfect. Because I'm with you. I don't _do_ things like this. I did it because you're incredible to me and I wanted to show you. Do you understand that?"

Annalise nodded.

"I'm sorry. I'm ruining our date."

"No way. Best date ever. And I hope we will have many more."

Annalise nodded and smiled.

"Yes, please."

"Good. You won't believe the amount of shit Brendan gave me over putting this together. He's been making fun of me for days."

Annalise laughed and blew her nose.

"Sorry to just drop that on y-"

"Don't be. Thank you for telling me. I want to know everything about you, Annalise Harkness. You are amazing."

Annalise kissed her, hard and passionionately until Eve stopped her.

"Let's go home."

"But, I want-"

"Me too, Annie. But I want you in my bed tonight. I want to hold you after. Sleep next to you. Only If that's okay."

"More than okay," Annalise smiled, even more taken with the sensitive girl. It was one of the best nights of her life and she wanted nothing more than to end it tangled up with Eve.

* * *

 _Now: Philadelphia_

So why did you pick me?" Laurel asked, buckling her seatbelt.

Eve stared straight ahead as she pulled Frank's SUV out into the road, the trailer newly attached.

"Don't seek validation like that. It's immature and pointless."

"I wasn't-"

"You were. First of all, I picked you. If there was a pat on the back then you already got it. And maybe there wasn't. Maybe it was because you look like a prep school girl, which means you have probably been around horses and won't be as useless as the rest. Maybe it was because of what you said to Michaela, it reminded me of myself. Maybe it wasn't any of those things. Could have been random. But you don't _ask_ , like a puppy begging for scraps. Not in law and not in love. Trust me."

Laurel blushed.

"I wasn't begging-"

"I am saying this to help you, it's not personal," Eve said. "I'm not Annalise. You don't have to listen to me. But I'm a really good fucking attorney, _considerably_ older than you are, and I know what I'm doing. Learn or don't, doesn't matter to me."

Laurel grinned.

"What?" Eve smiled back.

"You're hardly old. I can see why she likes you so much."

Eve rolled her eyes.

"Tell Frank nice try. If he wants details he can man up and ask me or his boss. Asking his girlfriend to do the job is beneath him."

Laurel inhaled.

"Damn, you're good."

"I know. So, was I right?"

"About?"

"Ride horses, princess?"

"Hey, I've worked hard to-"

"Oh, I didn't mean it like it sounded. I was one, too. Wore the uniform, went to the dances, got the grades, pretended it wasn't mortifying that my father donated so much money to my school they wanted to name a building after him. I get it. So, horses?"

"Dressage," Laurel confessed.

Eve snorted.

"Okay then. You're even more of a princess than I thought but at least you probably won't be dumb enough to get kicked in the face by my new main man."

* * *

Eve and Laurel returned after settling things at the stables, arms laden with Chinese takeout. The team worked through lunch and Eve was talking to Asher when she began laughing so hard she couldn't stop.

"Annaliiiiiiise!"

"Mmmhmm?" Annalise looked up from her file.

"Oh my god. You hired a Brendan! Remember him? My old roommate at Harvard?"

Annalise looked at Asher and then back at Eve and burst out laughing. Both women were soon giggling so hard they were crying at the similarities.

"Uh, should I be offended? Is this Brendan like some really handsome dude that banged a lot of ladies or..." Asher trailed off.

This only made them laugh harder.

"What is Brendan up to these days, anyway?" Annalise finally managed.

Eve's eyes lit up.

"I haven't told you! Annalise. He's a congressman. A _Republican_ congressman!"

This led to more manic giggling.

"Yeah because being a congressman is, like, the worst thing in the world," Asher shrugged dramatically and walked away. The other students grinned at this peek into their boss's past, at her happiness. Annalise Keating was tough, demanding, and stubborn but she was also just a person and the group saw more of her than they had before, reflected in Eve's eyes.

Once they had contained themselves and gotten back to business, Annalise called Frank.

"Bring Phillip here. It's time."


End file.
